Silence of the Mockingbird
by Megumi Tsukazu
Summary: Sequel of Dancing To The Beat Of Hummingbird's wings. Itachi leaves with his family determined to find the man who has been haunting Hanabi's memories. With her love gone, can she survive? What happens when she is declared Princess of Vampires?
1. Nightmare

Silence of the Mockingbird

Written by:

Megumi Tsukazu

Disclaimer:

I, Megumi Tsukazu, do not own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden. I as well do not own any books in the Twilight Saga, any coincidental plots or characters are thanks to Stephanie Meyers.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose. Will I ever see thee wed?"

"I will marry at thy will Sire, at thy will."

Chapter 1

Nightmare

I was running through darkness. The only ounce of light that was visible was the light that was shinning through Itachi's skin. He was running next to me and I was struggling to keep up. We were running at least sixty miles an hour, but my hair was hanging lifelessly in my cheeks. I felt my feet catch on each other and I began to fall toward the ground.

My hands automatically flew to my face as I hit the ground. I looked up to see if Itachi was waiting for me. He wasn't he was slowly fading into the dark. The light went with him. "My little Hanabi, how nice it is to see you!" I turned to see the voice but I couldn't pinpoint which direction it came from. I spun in circles until my eyes fell on a figure. This time I recognized it immediately, not Itachi but the man. I glared at him as he stepped toward me. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my body in a kind of prison. I squirmed, and shook violently to come free of his grasp. Then he sunk his teeth into my neck. And I could feel the throb of his venom enter my blood flow.

My eyes flew open. I was sweating, my breath came heavy. "Hanabi, are you alright?" I sat upright and looked for Itachi. He was sitting beside me. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to steady my heart. "You were having a nightmare," he said soothingly and stroked my cheek. "Itachi, I had that dream again. The man, the one with yellow eyes, he bit me…" I saw Itachi's jaw clench. "It's been so long, over a year" he mumbled to himself as he inspected my neck. Surely enough there was a bruise on my neck. What a way to start my birthday, I thought to myself.

"No worries Itachi, let's just forget that happened at continue the day, alright?" He sighed and looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "I'll wait downstairs. Don't forget, the minute schools over you're coming to the house," he reminded me before he jumped out the window.

I jumped off my bed and into the shower. I couldn't believe that first semester of my junior year of high school was already half way over. It was already my birthday, something I took on with great devastation. I was one year older, seventeen, one year younger than Itachi, physically anyway. But the changes were already clearly evident. My body had fabricated a mind of its own over the summer, which I had spent in Konoha. Two dreadful months away from Itachi, it was terrifying. Every single day I prayed that he hadn't run into one of the drop dead gorgeous women this world had to offer. I prayed he hadn't found someone else. But oh behold, when I returned, by plane this time, Itachi was the first person to run to me (I saw how he struggled to keep at human speed) while I was only halfway out of the gate.

While in Konoha, my body had begun to take the shape of a woman's body. My waist shrunk in size and the mass seemed to fall to my chest, to my unimaginable horror. I had grown a full inch and now had the body of an hourglass. I was different. I was new. I was the one thing I didn't want to be, older. I was changing. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. I wanted to appear happy, it was my birthday and I didn't want to ruin the fun for Kneese or Itachi.

I fumbled my way down the stairs (I didn't like taking the window unless it was necessary). I met up with Kneese and Itachi at the bottom of the staircase. Of course, she had a pretty little silver box in her hand. Had we not discovered last year that I couldn't stand getting presents? "Happy birthday Hanabi" she smiled at me as she handed me the box. I reluctantly opened the box, I received a five hundred dollar gift card to the nearest jewelers. I immediately threw the box in the trash. I heard Itachi snicker as Kneese gasped. "What do you think your doing?!" I turned and glared at her. "There is no way in hell I'm going to accept that Kneese!" She folded her arms over her chest and began pouting. "Why not?! It's not like Itachi's going to get you any nice jewelry. You're a woman now, you deserve it." I rolled my eyes as I continued walking. I knew Kneese was digging around in the trash can for the card, I dare not turn around.

I couldn't stand the school day. Just full of classes that I found completely pointless, except my math class, college algebra, only because it was the one class I had with Itachi. I trekked my way past all the students in the courtyard. I felt the stares boring into me as I walked with the most gorgeous male in all existence. "I wish they would stop staring," I whispered to Itachi as he opened the door for me. "They can't help staring at a beautiful woman when she walks by wearing a miniskirt Hanabi," he said snickering as he looked down at my legs. Yeah right, I thought as I took my seat in the upper corner of the college classroom. I shuddered when the last bell rang at the end of my math class. I considered pretending to have a cold, but Itachi wasn't an ignoramus, not to mention he'd been to med school already…

He practically dragged me through the parking lot to my truck. I sighed as I unlocked the doors and turned the key in the ignition. My rustic age truck roared to life, Itachi pretended to jump at the noise, "Does this vehicle even have a muffler?" I rolled my eyes, I didn't answer for a simple reason, I have no idea what a muffler is. I drove down the dirt road that led to his home and parked my car. My last birthday hadn't gone as planned. I was somewhat afraid to try at another birthday party. Apparently Itachi felt the same, I saw his body tense as he stepped out of the car.

"Itachi, it can't possibly be as bad as it was last year," said as I slammed the door of my truck. I skipped to the door just to hear Itachi's muffled laughter, my second favorite sound in the world. I opened the front door and inhaled sharply, trying not to scream. I closed my eyes and walked forward and pulled out a chair. When I finally opened my eyes I was surrounded by faces. "Is she okay?" I heard Zephr whisper to Hidan. "Alright, let's get this over with so Itachi and I can go home," I pulled a box off of the table and began to unwrap it when my ears picked up something being muttered from Michel to Zephr. I turned and glared at him, my face was flushed pink and my ears were slowly joining them. Itachi bared his teeth at Michel, his pointed canines stuck out over the rest of his teeth. I truly hated when Michel or anyone for that matter made such jokes. Itachi wasn't that type of man. Even if I wanted that kind of physical relationship, Itachi wouldn't allow it. I wasn't even sure Itachi thought of me in that way at all.

I opened the box to see a book at the bottom. I lifted the book and examined it, I'd been trying to track this down over ebay for the past six months. It was one of the original prints of The String of Pearls. I was ecstatic. "Thank you Dom and Kai-El. This is perfect! See Kneese? This is how you buy presents." I winked playfully at her. I hugged the book and placed it by my side on the table. Next I opened Zephr's, saving Itachi's for last (Hidan didn't bother getting me a gift). Zephr's box was small and flat. I lifted the lid and inside were two pieces of folded paper. I unfolded one, it was a ticket to a FLOw concert. I almost passed out. I felt something drip from my nose, it was wet and warm. Please, I thought to myself, don't be snot. I looked up because I heard a noise. It sounded like a deep growl. It was coming from Michel. I looked at him confused. "Hanabi," he said in a strained voice. "Run!" Itachi screamed at me. I was too confused to grasp what was happening but before I realized, I was pushed back hard into the china cabinet. The glass shattered on impact and a large piece cut my forearm.

There was a loud crashing sound. The sound was the impact of Michel's body colliding with Kai-El's and Itachi's as they held Michel away from me. His eyes were locked on mine, I had never seen Michel behave like this before. "Hanabi!" Dom called to me. "Come this way! Hidan I will see you in the kitchen." I tore away from the horror scene before me and ran for the kitchen. My adrenalin was pumping like crazy. Hidan walked in casually and stood next to me. She had a small grin on her face. I had officially decided, I would not celebrate my birthday anymore, it's a bad omen.


	2. Curiosity

Chapter 2

Curiosity

I leaned against the counter, trying my best not to faint. I stared at the blood that was gushing from my arm. It ran down my arm and trickled to my finger tips, and when it could no longer hold itself to my arm, it dripped into the sink. I looked back over at Dom.

I had never seen him like this before. His eyes were boring into Hidan as he spoke to her. "You knew this would happen?" he asked, an edge of hysteria in his voice. She still held a composed face, though I wasn't at all sure how. "Domonic, you know just as well as everyone else, my visions aren't etched in stone. Things change." Dom rolled his eyes and motioned for her to leave. "Go console Michel, I hear Itachi coming anyway. I would enjoy it if my children didn't tear each other apart." She nodded and left through the back door, not bothering to look at me as she passed.

"Lassie, come here. Let's get this fixed before you get it infected." I stumbled to the chair Dom held out for me. I groaned as he pulled out a curved needle and invisible thread from his bag. "Don't you worry. It won't hurt as much as ya think" he winked at me. The back door was flung open and hit the wall. I stifled back a giggle as I looked him over. If he were a cartoon, now would be the point when the smoke started billowing from his ears. "Hold you breath," Dom advised him as he came closer to us. I saw Itachi's chest heave up as he approached, his eyes facing the floor. He crossed his arms and stood stiffly by my side. I felt a small tugging then a "tink". I guessed he was plucking out the pieces of glass.

The 'tinking' continued, we were all silent. "Itachi," I said, frustration clearly evident in my voice, "get out, you don't need to be here." He glared at me, "I want to be here." I rolled my eyes. Why did he feel the need to torture himself so?! "I'm fine! You're the one I'm worried about. Get out!" He pointed a stiff finger at my arm. "Hanabi, this is not 'alright'. This is not 'fine'! You realize that he could have killed you?! You realize that you could have died tonight, don't you?!" he said his voice almost a roar. "Itachi," Dom said quietly. "Leave, go sit with Michel or calm Kai-El down. I can hear her hyperventilating from here," he said pointing straight up.

Itachi stalked out the walkway and into the living room out of view. A sudden crashing sound, like he had broken something, made me jump but Dom held me down. "Dontcha mind him, Lass. He's got a bit o'a problem with his temper, he'll come 'round." I sighed considering what a mess I had put everyone through...again. "He gets that temper from his muhder he does," Dom commented. I sparked with curiosity. Itachi never mentioned his parents. When I asked, he merely said he didn't enjoy speaking about it.

"You knew his mother, Dom?"

"Aye. Wonderful woman she was. His father too, a pity that they passed." That, I was aware of. How Itachi had made a mistake in his adolescence, one that cost him his mother and father.

"What were they like?" I inquired. "His muhder, she was something to fear. Reminded me o' how human children check under their beds fer monsters." I chuckled at the image. Itachi's mother being scary...I wouldn't have lasted. "But when it came to 'er children, that woman was like a mother bear. Bite your head off, she would," he chuckled as if remembering a past occurrence. "She might have seemed like a heartless wench," he laughed then grew serious, "but she had the kind of passion you don' see nowadays." The tinking continued.

"I remember his father too. That man was the pure definition if compassion. You know, Itachi and Sasuke's father is the main reason our kind, or any kind for that matter, is able to associate with humans." I nodded, understandingly. "Does Itachi look like his parents, at all?" I asked with sincere curiosity. "I suppose he looks a bit more like his father. Sasuke, on the other hand, spittin' image of his mum."

The tinking stopped then after a few seconds, I felt the needle pierce my skin and a slight tugging feeling followed. "Dom," I asked timidly now. "Yes?" he asked, he didn't bring his eyes up from his work. "How do vampires…stop aging?" It had always been something I wondered about. Itachi had told me that purebloods aged slower than mixedbloods, but how did they stop aging all together? "White-bloods stop aging the moment they change. Mixedbloods and purebloods on the other hand, it takes a bit more." He stopped and sighed. "Itachi will be angry when he find out I told you." They way he said it wasn't the way someone would normally say it. It wasn't out of fear, or worry. It sounded more matter-of-fact, like he didn't care one way or another.

"When we, meaning vampires, offer our blood to someone else, no matter whom the person, creature whatever it may be, and they accept our offer, we stop aging. That is, when we offer our blood to someone, and they drink it, we stop aging." I froze taking that in. "Who did you offer your blood to Dom?" I could see his cheek pull up in a grin. "The woman I love. That's usually how it plays out, for us at least. When we feel a strong connection to, we will offer our blood to them. For me, that person was Kai-El, and apparently, I was the same for her." I smiled to myself at his statement. I hadn't thought of Kai-El and Dom as actual couple in well…ever. It was somewhat sweet to hear him speak about her that way.

"So," I prompted. "Is Itachi still aging?" He sighed deeply and looked up at me. "I believe that is a question for Itachi." I felt my insides being torn to pieces. The tugging at the skin on my arm distracted me. "All done, Lass." I looked down at my arm; there was dried blood around where my stitches were. But other than that my arm looked fine. It didn't hurt but I knew that after my adrenaline slowed I would feel the pain.

"Why don't you go wait in the car? I'll fetch Itachi," Dom offered. I nodded and sulked to the car where a ten minute ride in silence awaited me.

--

I looked back at the clock. We'd been driving for fifteen minutes, which was somewhat of a shock; usually I'd be in my dorm already. Itachi was driving at speed limit today. Of course the whole ride had been in silence. Neither of us looking at the other. I finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry…"

He turned and gawked at me, "For what exactly?" "For putting your family through this…again," my voice was so small I was surprised he heard me. "Hanabi, you had a nose bleed. That hardly deserves the death sentence!" I flinched when he said that. He saw this. "This wouldn't have happened however, if you with someone else…" It was such a tiny statement I did a double take to make sure I had heard correctly. "Well I'm with you, so we'll have to work through this I guess."

He pulled into the school parking lot and pulled around to my dorm building. He slammed the door and was around to my side within seconds to open mine. "If you were with that vile Leon fellow for example, you wouldn't have to risk your life every second you spend with me!" he said fiercely in the night. I glared at him "I don't want Leon, I want _you_!" He spun around so fast I jumped. His indigo eyes were now blazing red. "Well then maybe you shouldn't want me! Maybe you _should_ want Leon. Maybe you should want your _fiancé_!"

I gasped and staggered backward. My fiancé…Itachi and I never spoke about him. How could he bring it up now? I felt my insides crumbling. I moved around him and walked toward my dorm. I refused to let Itachi see the tears that were spilling over my eyes. Of course he caught up with me. "I'm sorry…that was cruel to say. I didn't mean to be so – are you crying?!" he shouted. I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned to open the front door to the dorm building. "No," but of course, as I said that my voice cracked. I leaped up the stairs two at a time. He followed. As I approached the door to my dorm room Itachi grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall.

He held both my hands with just one of his and used his other hand to position my face so I stared up at him. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you to believe now, but I truly am." I couldn't stop the tears from spilling down my cheeks. He wiped away a few tears with his thumb then moved his free hand back to my chin to tilt it up. "Even now, with your nose red and tears running down your face, you look stunning," he whispered in my ear. Itachi began kissing me, his usual guarded kiss of course. Then it deepened, he pressed his torso against mine, making me gasp for breath. I pulled away for the first time to breath but he didn't stop kissing, he just edged down my jaw to my chin then down to my throat. My breath came as wild gasps as the blood under my skin began to boil.

A sound came from Itachi, a sound I believed I would never get the chance to hear. He moved his mouth back to mine and the sound grew louder. It was a low groan that echoed from his throat and into mine. "_Excuse_ me!" a voice said from the hallway. Itachi broke away from me, releasing my hands and turned to face the voice. I gasped in horror at the two figures that stared back at Itachi and I.

"Mister Uchiha and Miss Hyuga, do you have any idea how serious this is?" Mr. Baites, my psychology teacher, exclaimed. His face was bright red as he glared at us through the darkness. It wasn't Mr. Baites that I was worried about the most, it was the figure behind him that made me stare in shock. Neji's face was bright red. His eyes were wild as he looked from Itachi back to me. Itachi looked down and wiped his mouth before looking up and smiling at them. "I apologize. I should be getting back to my dorm." Itachi turned back to me and gave me a look I had seen only once.

A shiver ran down my spine as I looked into his indigo eyes. "I won't be there tonight," he said in a hushed tone so only I would hear. He kissed my forehead before walking down the hallway toward the door that led to the long corridor to the college dormitories. I looked back to Mr. Baites. "Miss Hyuga, I realize that this is your first offence for something like this. I will let this slide, but do not let me catch you again, understand? I will be contacting Itachi's father tomorrow." He turned to leave when I stopped him.

"If I'm going with a warning why can't Itachi?!"

"Itachi is a first year college student, a nineteen year old young man. You are sixteen," _seventeen_, I internally corrected him. "Itachi has no business whatsoever putting you in such a situation. However that is my opinion, I will let you discuss this with your cousin." Mr. Baites bade me goodnight and walked down the hall, leaving me alone with my cousin.

Neji glared at me, I glared back. "I don't like it," he said tossing a vile look to the side. "Like I care what you like, Neji. I love Itachi, and you and Hinata, and my dad can get over it." I turned and opened my door and gently closed it. I wanted to slam it but I didn't want to wake my dorm mate, Mine. (I wasn't so lucky this year; I was stuck with a roommate.) I slipped out of my uniform and into a pair of pajamas.

As I crawled into my bed the vision of Itachi flashed back into my mind. Those eyes, they were so deep, so lonely. I had seen that expression splashed on his gorgeous face only one other time. It was exactly one year ago. At his home, when Hidan stood on the stairwell with a blank fearful expression looking from Itachi to me. I remembered it so vividly. The look he gave me as he told me to drive back to school, when he begged me to be safe. It was the only other time I had seen him so fearful. As if it was goodbye. Like I would never see him again.

It made me ask myself, in the loneliness of my bed, was this goodbye?


	3. Empty

Chapter 3

Empty

I woke with memories of the previous day still fresh in my mind. As I grabbed my backpack I spotted my camera, courtesy of my best friend, Kneese. I threw it into my backpack as I opened the door and headed to my classes early. I looked at the hallway clock as I headed down the stairs. It read 6:45. I still had an hour and fifteen minutes left until classes started.

The halls were virtually empty so I didn't bother using human speed. I bolted down the stairs to out the door to the front office. I leaned against the wall, peering inside and saw the back of Itachi's head through the window. Next to him was a large, square shouldered red head. It was Dom I realized, I felt my insides begin to squirm. How would Itachi's father react when he heard that his son had been playing tonsil hockey with 'Lassie'? Mr. Baites stood in the corner of the office, next to the principal, Mr. Shin. He was the type who hated kids but insisted on pretending he did; he was never seen at school functions. My guess was he was always out playing cards or golf.

Dom stood and Itachi followed as they exited the room. As Itachi turned he gave me a small wink. I grinned and ran to the office door to meet them. "So," Dom said, his Irish voice echoing in the large open hall. "You and Ita played some spit tag in the halls after hours, didya?" he asked winking at me. My face went bright red as I struggled to find a reply. Itachi pushed Dom playfully and grinned. "I don't mind much. I just wish I wouldn't have to spend so much time convincing these idiots that I'm Itachi's father," Dom rolled his eyes then embraced me.

It took me by surprise. He squeezed me in a bear hug. "Stay safe, Lassie," he whispered in my ear before releasing me. I saw Itachi shoot him a disapproving look.

As the day continued everyone was incredibly silent. Even bubbly Kneese was awkwardly quiet today. And of course, Michel wasn't at school. No one brought up yesterday's happenings. I spent my lunch hour taking pictures of Itachi from different angles, deciding which picture looked more breathtaking. After lunch we walked in silence to the last class of the day, College Algebra. Today we were told to pair up and begin working on the lesson; of course Itachi was my partner.

We were done with the assignment in about fifteen minutes, and had the entire class time left. I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and quickly scribbled a note to Itachi.

_(A/N bold Hanabi. Not bold Itachi.)_

**What's going on?**

I have no idea what you are referring to.

**Yeah, right. What's wrong? You don't seem yourself today.**

Nothing to concern yourself with.

**Well since it's probably about how Michel took a snap at me, I think it is something to be concerned about.**

Itachi turned and gave me a smoldering look, as if he were feeling guilty...

We will discuss it later, agreed?

**...Okay, agreed. Try to perk up! You look dead.**

Haha. Very mature, Hanabi.

**That's me, the seventeen year old toddler.**

Right, well we should look like we're actually doing work instead of writing notes to eachother.

**Alrighty. I love you.**

I had expected him to write back in his elegant script that he loved me too. But instead he grabbed the paper and balled it up and threw it into the trashcan at the end of the row. I turned back to my desk and pulled out my new book, Sting of Pearls. I tried to focus on the book, but Itachi's odd behavior made it extremely difficult.

Professor Le cleared her throat, ending the low hum of conversation that echoed through the room. "You are dismissed." The class filed out of the room into the halls where the amoeba dispersed, some heading to the library, others to the dorms. Some of the older one headed to Kurai, where the closest club was located.

Once in the hall I grabbed Itachi by his collar. "What's wrong?" I demanded. Itachi looked away from me. "Let's go to out spot," he suggested. I was all for it. I hadn't been to the field since the day we had admitted our feelings for each other. I nodded happily then told him I needed to drop off my bags and change. He nodded, smiling at me as he watched me skip to my dorm.

Once inside my dormitory I scrambled to find something decent to wear. I decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a v-neck shirt that hugged my curves nicely. I skipped down the stairs to meet him, he had already changed, (how did he do that so fast?). He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white turtleneck with a beige leather jacket. He looked like a model, which I found incredibly unfair.

"Ready? It's supposed to rain later, you don't want to grab a jacket?" I shook my head, I just wanted to get going, and fast. He caught on to that and held out his arms to carry me. I knew I'd be able to follow him now, maybe not keep up but follow, but I still climbed into his stone arms. We ran in silence, just my uneven breathing was heard.

Once we reached the field of tall grass he set me on the ground. I looked up, the clouds were beginning to darken and I could feel the light mist on my skin. I smiled at the moment itself, just me, Itachi, and the light rain, drenching us slowly as he stood together. "So," I asked grinning. "What's with the sudden silence today?" He looked at me with a solemn expression, so solemn in fact, it erased the grin on my face entirely. I reached up to stroke his face but he caught my hand.

"We're leaving, Hanabi." I looked at him, my head cocked in confusion. "Where are we going?" I asked thoroughly puzzled. "We don't know yet, somewhere far away from here though. Where nobody will recognize us."

"Why?" He looked at me and frowned. "Hanabi. You aren't coming." His words hit me like someone had tossed a cinder block over the edge of a building, aiming for my head. "But…you can't leave, Itachi. I love you." My voice was breaking. "Hanabi, my family and I, we've stayed here in this town for five years now. Hidan is pushing twenty-five, and Kai-EL and Dom are claiming thirty five. You can't honestly expect us to stay much longer."

"Then take me with you," I urged, beginning to sound desperate. "No. I've already deprived you of a regular human life by even being your friend, much less your mate. You're staying." I chocked on my words. "How long," I whispered. "I leave tomorrow. We aren't coming back." I felt the hollowness of his words seep through my body. Then hysteria took over.

"Please Itachi! Please, take me with you! I can't live without you, I just can't! Ita-Kun, please take me with you!" I gripped onto his shoulders, trying to shake him. "Don't you understand," he said in a harsh tone, "I don't want you, Hanabi.

"I don't want you anymore. Please, understand that." I stopped. Stopped everything. I didn't breathe, I didn't think, I didn't even see. But I could feel, I felt the light rain turn into pelting drops and I felt my heart slow to almost a stop. And I felt something wrap around my shoulders, warm, soft. Itachi's jacket, I realized. I felt the wind pick up to an unnatural speed. It was me, causing a tiny vortex of wind around Itachi and I. "Goodbye." He was gone in a flash. I wanted to follow him, I wanted to chase after him, but I new he wouldn't want me to. I watched him disappear from sight through the tall grasses.


	4. Dull

Chapter 4

Dull

I looked over to the calendar. January fifth. I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach, it was a Saturday, usually a day I would get up and go into town or hang in Coppedge. But since nothing was the same anymore I stayed face down in my bed. I glanced over at the empty bed beside me. The only upside to this was that with my lethargic mood, Mine didn't find me a very nice roommate so I was on my own again.

It had been months since he had left. I didn't dare think his name in fear that tears would begin to spill again, though I highly doubted that I had any left at all. I hadn't bothered leaving for Christmas break. It would just mean being hassled by my father about how he was right, how _he_ was just a phase: something I wouldn't dare take sitting down.

Sleep wouldn't come, so I heaved myself off the bed and staggered my way to the bathroom to bathe. With the hot water pounding against my back and the smell of lavender in the air mixed with the sensation of the steam mixing with the cool air in the bathroom made me calm down. I looked down at my chest at the scar that cut across my body.

It wasn't as dark now. Just a small faded line cut across my body to my shoulder, between my breasts was a brighter scar. Not the wound I had received from the red haired Leah, but from him. It was white and the mark was a perfect circle, it looked like a moon. It felt as if my abdomen was being torn from the rest of my body, so I pushed the thoughts of him away. As I stepped out of the shower I examined myself in the mirror. Beneath my eyes were dark deep circles, the product of endless nightmares. I had lost a significant amount of weight, now I only ate when I began getting dizzy.

There was a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes as I pulled a towel tight around my body and sauntered to the door. I pulled it open without checking to see who was on the other side, like I cared anyway. The whole school already thought I had slept with him and was purging myself. How much worse could it get if I opened the door dripping wet and in a towel?

On the other side was Hinata, someone who I rarely saw. "Hello Hanabi," she said smiling at me. I forced a smile; I had almost forgotten what it felt like to smile. "I've realized that you've been taking Itachi's leaving hard," I flinched as she said his name. "So I have a surprise for you," she said grinning. I nodded incoherently. "What is it?"

She looked me over then grimaced. "I think you should get dressed before I show you little sister. Why don't you change and I'll leave it at the front door?" She didn't wait for my answer, just hurried out of the darkness of my room. I didn't bother drying my body; I just stepped into my only casual skirt, a deep maroon color and slid on a black shirt. I ran to my door and flung it open. On the doorstep stood a figure. He was tall, perhaps nearing seven feet. I looked up, he had a long bowl cut of dark blonde hair. Visions of a twelve year old boy waving out of a car window flashed through my mind. This was the same boy? This was my childhood friend? My fiancé?

**"Hagami?!"**

"The one and only, Sweetheart!"

(AN: sorry its so short i've had a lot on my plate lately with midterms and my science final. its difficult...)


	5. Hagami

Chapter 5

Hagami

After conversing for a few minutes in my dorm room I made the mistake of mentioning my truck to Hagami. His already bright eyes seemed to glow. "Show me, pretty please?" he begged me, but at the same time he was dragging me out the door toward the parking lot.

"Wow, Hanabi," he breathed looking at my truck. "What year is this?" he asked breaking off a piece of rusted bumper. I smiled embarrassed, "I'm not really sure, my cousin and sister bought it for me last year." He nodded without looking at me, making me wonder whether he had heard me or not. "Mind if I go under?" he asked me crouching down so he was eye-level with the front bumper. "Sure, will you need help?" I asked him not wanting to be rude.

"Nah, knowing you, you don't know a single thing about cars, do ya?" I laughed lightly for the first time in months. It was so easy to be near Hagami. He had such a light air about him, it made you feel so calm and easy going. Hagami disappeared underneath my truck. "Holy heck, Hana! It's like Rustville under hear and there's a huge hole in your muffler!"

I shrugged even though I knew he couldn't see me. The truck had to be at least forty years old. I wasn't very surprised. But I did notice how I had shivered when Hagami used my old nickname. "Hana, this is just sad. What do you say I work on it for you?" he asked me pulling himself out from under the truck. His hands were slightly blacked from the dirt. I scoffed playfully helping him up, "What do you know about cars?" He smiled back and turned to lift the hood. "More than you, I assure you." He began examining the engine and whatever else was under the hood of my car.

"So," he said, "I hear you're in the dating game now, is that right?" I gasped internally. Those backstabbers! My cousin and sister told Hagami! Of all the people to tell, they told Hagami, my childhood friend and fiancé. It was suddenly crystal clear now what Hagami was. He was a pity gift, their way of saying 'get over him'. "You were with someone named Itachi? I heard he walked out on you, that right?" I inhaled sharply. "That's none of your business is it?" He turned to me with a strange expression. I couldn't clearly understand what it was. "We're friends, I think it is my business." I rolled my eyes. "Oh please Hagami! It's been seven years since we've seen each other!" I shouted. "How many calls did I receive from you? How many letters? How many?!" My emotions flooded out so quickly I didn't have time to think about the words coming from my lips.

"You promised me that you'd call, you'd write, you'd visit. Am I just not good enough for you? You didn't want me anymore?" My emotions were in an uproar. My powers were beginning to react to it. I felt the wind pick up and rush around us. It quickly turned to a gale, whipping my hair past my face and making my skirt lift a few inches. "Wow, where did this wind come from?" I heard him say. That knocked me from my rant. I closed my eyes and tried to control my emotions. I couldn't include Hagami in the world I was in. He couldn't know about vampires or fairies or pixies, or elves. I wouldn't allow his life to be brought into something it didn't have to be brought into. I rubbed my face in my hands to try to calm down.

The gale stopped and I felt Hagami's hand gently touch mine. It was shockingly hot. Hotter than when he had embraced me earlier. "I'm sorry, Hana. I didn't mean to make you cry." I moved my hand to place it on his cheek. It was scalding. "Hagami, you're so hot! Are you alright?" He shrugged, "I'm fine, just a little warm." I grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him back toward the school. "You've got to see the nurse! You're burning up!"

He laughed and pulled me around into a hug. "H-H-Hagami…can't breath!"

"Sorry," he set me down and walked toward the school. "I'll go see the nurse if that's what makes you happy." I nodded. "I'll do whatever makes you happy," he said. His last comment rang with sincerity. I frowned as I heard his promise. It was one I had already heard. My heart couldn't handle another tear.

As it turned out, my sister and cousin's pity gift was something I treasured. Hagami attended another school on the other side of Kumo, KHU's 'rival school'. But every chance I got I spent with Hagami. He made me smile and laugh and almost forget all the heartache. Almost.

Out of courtesy, I believed, he never mentioned Itachi again. But it was incredibly hard to keep my mind off of him while at school. He had been my only friend and with him gone now I was alone. But people respected me now. Even Edmund kept his distance. And I kept to myself, not wanting to break the flow.

So I was surprised at lunch one day when I was told I had a visitor waiting for me at the front desk. I threw out my lunch and slumped down the hall to the front office. I felt strange as I walked to the front. Like I was in the spotlight. I was aware of a few eyes on me as I walked out of the cafeteria, one pair belonged to Sasuke. I could feel his eyes boring into me as I walked by.

Sasuke's feelings toward me had somewhat changed, but not by much. At least he didn't loathe me now. I smiled as I walked by, he just stared. I was wholly appreciative in the fact that Sasuke looked nothing like his brother.

When I opened the door to the front I was greeted by a tall blonde haired figure. "Hagami? What are you doing here?" He shrugged, "Just thought I'd drop by to see my bestie," he teased. "So what's up?" I asked, trying to keep his eyes from drifting to my legs, which I noticed. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend. Just to get out of the rural scene." I considered it. I probably needed to get out of this Podunk town. My skin hadn't seen sunlight since September.

"Sure," I agreed. "When would you like to go?" Hagami shrugged his massive shoulders. "Well tomorrow is Valentine's Day. So how 'bout we skip out before we can get caught in all the pink and red felt heart crap?" I giggled, Hagami was just like me. I nodded happily then turned to leave. "I'll pick you up around four. Dress nice," he said with over enthusiastic sarcasm. I curtsied, grabbing the ends of my skirts and lifting them a few inches, then turned to leave.

I thought of what we were going to do the next day when a pair of hands shot out from around a corner and pulled me into the wall. I flinched as he pinned against the wall. His hands pressed against my shoulders and kept me from moving. "What are you doing?!" I asked him shocked. Sasuke swept his nose over my neck then through my hair. "I don't want you to be near that boy." It took a few seconds to register that by 'boy' he meant Hagami.

"Why shouldn't I hang out with Hagami?"

"He's not safe" was all he said in return. I scoffed. "Look Sasuke, it's nothing against you but Hagami is my friend, I'm not going to stop talking to him because you don't approve." This was out of nowhere. Sasuke was warning me? This made no sense. "You really think I'm protecting you for you?" his harsh words stung, probably more than they should have.

"I'm warning you because it is my duty. There is still a possibility that you might still be the heir to my race." I rolled my eyes, I had pretty much given up on that institution months ago. "The boy stinks. I don't trust him." I glared at him, "Well that isn't my problem." He tightened the grip on my shoulders, "Shut up and listen to me! If you get near him and he makes a move to hurt you or do something to you against your will, I will step in."

"Why should you care?!"

"Because you're still my brother's!" His comment was followed by an ear piercing silence. I stared into Sasuke's brilliant red eyes. There they were. The one thing he and his brother had in common. The indigo eyes the flashed to red during a mood swing. I tried to look away but couldn't, the craving to stare into those eyes, Itachi's eyes kept my focus. It was he that broke the moment. He released me then walked in the opposite direction. "Itachi doesn't realize yet the treasure he's given up. He doesn't understand that something like this comes once and only once. I'm not going to let him make the same mistake I did." Sasuke continued down the hall. Once he was halfway down the hall he bounded down the stairs that led outside.

I stood frozen in my spot. Every time I was close to forgetting, something always pushed the memory of Itachi back into my mind. It was then and there that I promised I would never forget. What Itachi and I had shared was for us and us alone. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. I would go to town with my best friend, Hagami, and enjoy myself. But I would do it as a woman with a cause. I would do my best to find Itachi.


	6. Traitor: Cupid

Chapter 6

The Traitor: Cupid

I looked down at my chosen outfit. I was wearing my school uniform skirt and a white button up the front blouse. My thigh highs I wore low, around my lower thigh. I was enveloped in thought when the loud motor of a motorcycle pulled in front of me. The rider wore a helmet with a tinted face shield. He revved his engine twice before taking off his helmet.

I grinned at the face that stared back at me. "Hello Hagami," I said cheerfully. He looked me over then laughed. "Where did Mr. Hyuga go wrong with you? If he saw you now…" he left his sentence unfinished. I knew he had been kidding but neither of us wanted to consider what he would do if my father saw me now.

"Are we taking _that?_" I asked him inclining my head toward the bike. He nodded then held the helmet he had just been wearing. I gripped it between my hands then frowned, "You don't have one though." He just laughed. "I'm a lot less breakable than you think I am. If we get in a wreck I'll bet I'll just walk out unscathed." I shrugged sliding the helmet over my straight brown hair then climbed onto the back of the motorcycle.

It was my first time riding a motorcycle and I was incredibly nervous. I timidly placed my hands on Hagami's shoulders; he smiled back at me and moved them to grip around his large waist. "It's safer if you hold here," he explained, like he could see through the tint to my appalled face.

We rode down a long road that looked as if it led to nowhere. As we rode I could more clearly make out a city. Buildings and skyscrapers. It had been months since I had seen them. We drove into the city and he parked in front of a tiny rundown looking building. My vampire-ish hearing got a shock when I took off my helmet. The bustle of people hit me hard. Of course I didn't let it show on my face.

"What is this?" I asked Hagami as I placed his helmet on the handle bar of his bike. "It's a theater, bands come and play here all the time." He motioned for me to follow him inside. "We get in free, I know people here," he said laughing. I grinned back at him. He led me through the door past a long line of people waiting at the ticket booth. He led me past the CD rack and into the main room. It was larger on the inside than I had assumed. I examine the room that was speckled here and there with people setting up stands to sell band merchandise.

"Hagami! We thought you wouldn't show!" A small group of guys walked toward us. There were three of them, all slightly shorter than Hagami. He smiled at them, "Hey you guys, I brought a groupie tonight," he said introducing me. "This is Hanabi Hyuga, a childhood friend." I smiled at the rest of them. They all seemed friendly. "I'm Maikeru. And the rest of these losers," he said pointing out the other two, "well, they aren't as important." I giggled at his response.

The shortest of the three, who still stood at around 6'6, smiled at me and offered his hand. "Name's Kazu, nice to meet you," I gladly took his hand. The other just nodded in my direction, he looked friendly just not a people person I guessed. "That's Kou," Hagami told me after the group returned backstage. "He's not that talkative that all." I nodded understanding. A loud shouting came from the doors to the lounge. I turned to see people flooding into the concert room. Hagami grinned and grabbed my hand, he pulled me to the front directly in front of the large stage.

"I've gotta bail. Will you be alright?" I gasped, "You're leaving me here alone?!" He put one of his massive fingers to my lips. "I'm going onstage. I'll see you after the show. Just stay out of the pits please, I really don't want to stage dive into them after you." I nodded timidly as he shoved his way through the crowd toward the side stage.

Silence fell upon the crowd as a man stepped onto the stage and took the microphone. "How is everyone doing tonight?!?!?!?!" He asked shouting. Everyone around me screamed in reply. "Well that's great," he said smiling. "I would like you to welcome to the stage a local band, Full Moon." The crowed erupted with screams, I grinned and joined, shouting at the top of my lungs.

Maikeru stepped in front of the mike and smiled at the crowed, "Hello, we are Twilight, I'm Maikeru, lead vocals and rhythmic guitar. On bass we've got our buddy Kazu. Drums are beat by our silent member, Kou, and on lead guitar we've got our best friend, and song writer, Hagami." Once again screams shot out of the crowed. I joined, screaming Hagami's name. "Now let's have some fun," Maikeru said cheerfully as he pointed at Kou to begin the first song.

The beat of the drums reverberated of the walls of the concert room. He was quickly joined by the bass guitar then followed by the two guitars. The music clashed in such a way if almost forced your body to sway to the beat. I stared in amazement up at Hagami. He looked down and winked at me. I grinned and then let the music take me over. I threw my hands up above my head and danced. I danced like nobody was near or watching. I closed my eyes and let my body interpret the lyrics that rang from Maikeru's lips. I allowed my hips to flow from side to side and twisted my torso to and fro.

I opened my eyes and realized the song had ended and another had begun. My throat was dry and I was beginning to get cramps. I pushed through the crowed to the back where someone was selling bottled water out of a cooler. I pulled a dollar out of my skirt pocket and practically threw it at the vender as I reached for the cold water. As I gulped it down my eyes found another pair of eyes staring right back at me. I internally screamed as I realized who it was.

I brought the water away from my mouth and made a beeline toward the person who was staring at me. "Why are you here?" I asked through clenched teeth. It was loud in the room and my question had barely been a whisper, but I knew he heard it. He grinned at me and responded in the same tone. "Keeping an eye on you." I glared at Sasuke. The grin on his face just fueled my anger. "Stay away from me," my threat didn't sound as confident as I wanted it. He rolled his eyes and pulled my chin up toward him. I had never been this close to Sasuke before and I was someone shocked by his action.

He ran his nose down my jawbone then grimaced. "You stink," he said. I laughed at his comment. "Sorry you don't like Dial Body Wash."

"It's that boy, he's left his scent on you."

"Hagami is older than you!" I said defending my friend. "I've got 145 years under my belt. You think he can top that?" I glared at him, "You know what I meant. Physically, you're probably in your mid-teens. Seventeen at the most. Hagami's nineteen, you jerk." Sasuke let go of my face, more like threw it back to me. "You can leave now, I'm safe with Hagami. You're more of a danger to me than he is."

"Keira Hagami is a danger to you and to every person in this room, so are his friends. You don't know the truth. Trust me, stay away from them." I rolled my eyes and turned and sauntered back to the stage. I was shocked that he had used Hagami's full name, but then again, Sasuke had 'connections'. He could get the information he wanted when he wanted it.

I was looking for Hagami and his friends because their band was done performing. A hand reached out and grabbed me. "Follow me, it's really tight in here, I'll get you to Hagami," Kazu said leading me to the back past Sasuke then through the lounge and out the front door where Hagami was waiting for me. I also noticed how Sasuke was already comfortably planted on the far opposite wall. He was incredibly flippant with using his powers in front of others, I noted.

He waved goodbye to Kazu who retreated back inside. Hagami smiled at me as he came to me and put his arm around my shoulder. His bare skin pressing against my own was warming me quickly in the brisk chilly February weather. "You're hot," I said looking up at him. He chuckled then poked my nose with his finger, "Thanks, you are too." I grinned up at him. Hagami was so easy to be around, so easy to show my colors and let my guard down. He made me want to be happy.

"How did you like it?" he asked me. I told him I had loved the concert. He stopped walking and stared at me. His usual smile was gone, replaced by a solemn expression. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. I placed my hands on his cheeks, checking his temperature. "Just looking at you," he whispered. I looked at him confused. He caught my chin in the cup of his hand then lifted my face toward his. He rested his forehead against mine.

The closeness of Hagami made me want to pull away but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. _No! Hagami, I'm not yours! I'm Itachi's!_ He pulled my face up so that our lips meshed in a strange unnatural way. I tried to pull away but he mistook my attempt to break contact with enthusiasm. He deepened the kiss. I tried to find a way to break contact but couldn't. _No! Hagami, I belong to Itachi!_

"Would you like me to step in?" I heard Sasuke's voice ask me from across the parking lot. I tried to nod but Hagami clutched my skull to his. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled. There was a small breeze, probably from Sasuke running towards us.

"Step away, please."

Hagami finally let me go and turned to face Sasuke. Hagami had a good foot and a half on the younger Uchiha, but Sasuke didn't look intimidated. "I'm sorry?" my friend said confused. "Step away from the girl, please," Sasuke repeated making a face that questioned Hagami's IQ level.

"I don't think it's any of your business actually," Hagami said staring down at Sasuke's petit figure. "Hanabi," Sasuke called to me. "Would you like me to take you home?" he asked. I nodded quickly; being alone any longer with Hagami would just be awkward at this point. Sasuke held his hand out to me I took it before my smarter half could respond. "I'll see you tomorrow Hagami. You're coming by to work on my truck right?" He nodded disconnectedly. I didn't bother looking back after I turned to walk with Sasuke to his car.

"Stupid Valentine's Day," I muttered as Sasuke opened the door. "Cupid can be a traitor sometimes," he grinned as he slammed the door behind me.


	7. Home

Chapter 7

Home

He drove in silence, neither of us offering up conversation starters. Those watching out have thought we were perhaps angry at each other, but this was the relationship that Sasuke and I shared. No words were really needed. I glanced at him every now and then but he never changed position, he sat with his elbow propped on the side door and his head resting on his hand. I wasn't sure how he stayed in that position for the full hour and a half that we drove back toward Kumo.

We finally reached the exit that led to the school. "Thanks for picking me up," I said as I turned to unbuckle my seat belt. "What do you think your doing?" he asked as he drove past the exit. "Well, I was about to go home, but you missed the exit." He nodded and kept driving. "Are you going to turn around?!" I asked, I honestly didn't want to be in the car any longer, I was tired, and desperately wanted to put the awkward night to an end.

"No, I'm taking you home."

I pounded my fists into the dashboard. "My home is down the exit you just passed!" "Don't hurt the dashboard, this car is new! And that dormitory isn't your home," he said grinning. I folded my arms over my chest, "Take me home, now!" There came no reply just the sound of the engine accelerating.

"Just shut up, I'm beginning to miss the silence." I obeyed but reluctantly. I glared at him the rest of the way to my 'home'.

Sasuke pulled down a dirt road. We continued driving until we came to a clearing. I turned my gaze to the window as he parked the car. My insides did a summersault inside of me. I heard Sasuke's door close and mine opened simultaneously. I didn't step out of the car. I just stared in disbelief. I couldn't move, I was stuck, as if someone had sprayed me head to toe with starch.

"You coming?" Sasuke asked me. I was in too much of a shock to move. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, carefully pulling me out of the car. "Sasuke," I said stopping him. "I can't go in there." I stared up at the old two story house. Sasuke had told me we were going home. He couldn't have been more right. This was my home. But I didn't think I was ready. "Just follow me," he said gently. He lightly tugged me toward the door. I cautiously place my hand on the handle. I wasn't sure if I was emotionally prepared for what was behind that door.

Had they cleaned out the house? Had they erased their entire existence? Or had they left everything in place? The pieces of gift wrap askew on the floor, glass from their china cabinet still scattered in the dinning room? Sasuke placed his hand on my shoulder. I suddenly felt so small. Like I was the more insignificant living being on the planet. Like I wasn't needed. And really I wasn't.

"Let's go," Sasuke said placing his other hand over mine and twisting the knob and pushing the door open. I timidly stepped inside searching along the wall for a light switch. My mediocre attempt at finding a lighting mechanism failed and Sasuke lit the room on my behalf.

I was hit by an emotional wave that threatened to knock me horizontal. The main room which I had always found so truly beautiful with the large open floor plan and how bright Dom and Kai-El kept their house now looked like a thriller scene reject. I stared in horror at the drapes that shadowed the rooms. Every sofa, every chain, every table was covered in some cheap looking sheet with a floral pattern. I slowly made my way over to the dinning room table where I had last been with every member of Domonic's coven. Every single shard of glass was gone. As if the memory of that horrific night was gone forever. I stood breathless as I took in my surroundings.

"Why?" I breathed, my voice threatened to break any minute now. "Why did you bring me here?" He didn't answer. He twitched his head toward the staircase. He walked slowly making sure that I was following, which I did. I walked with exaggerated slowness up the slightly winding staircase that led to the second story of the now cryptic house. We walked down the long hall way that led to the rooms. I considered walking into Kneese's room or maybe Hidan's room but disowned those thoughts and headed for _his_ room.

I noticed how I began to pick up my pace. I practically pushed Sasuke out of my way and raced down to the end of the hall to the dark cherry wood door. This time I didn't waste my precious seconds by considering what was on the other side. I flung the door open as if my life depended on me getting into that room. As if he was waiting for me on the other side. And in a sense, he was. As the door open and I stepped across the threshold a wave of warmth coursed through my body warming my heart. The dark sofa against the wall, the walls of CD, tapes, and vinyl that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, the intricate stereo system that I had always been afraid to touch. They all had his essence. I sighed joyfully as I inhaled his strong scent that still filled the room. I sat on the couch and buried my face into the arm rest. I felt something cold brush my knuckles. I grasped the object tightly in my fist. It felt like a chain, attached was a small pendant. I gripped it in my first and brought it to my face so I could see the object. I gasped as I realized what it was. I stuffed it into my thigh high, not wanting to lose it.

"Why?" I asked again. The tears were now spilling down my face and soaking into the leather sofa but I didn't care. "I needed to remind you where your home was. It looked as if you had forgotten."

I lifted my head and smiled at him, "Thank you, I needed this." I wiped the tears from my face and stood to leave. I made sure to leave everything in the same position I had found it in. Sasuke walked be back down the stairs to his car. I stepped out of that house a new person. I knew that I needed Itachi. Not just that I wanted him, and that if I truly needed him, I would have to put forth much effort. And a small part of me knew that he needed me too.

"Sasuke, do you know where the huge plateau is?" I asked closing my car door. "Yeah, I've been there a few times," he said starting the engine. My heart leaped inside of me. "Will you please take me sometime?" I asked. He chuckled then pointed at the clock. In green characters it read "12:45". "It's late and the puny human needs rest." I agreed. I was exhausted. "Thank you, again."

As I got out of the car to head to my room I realized Sasuke was still sitting in the driver seat. "Why aren't you coming?" I asked him. He patted his stomach. "It's feedin' time. I haven't eaten in about six days, I'd say I'm a bit over due." With that he turned off the car and bolted down the road. I smiled as I watched his figure fly over the asphalt of the road toward the wilderness that encompassed his property. I reached down to my leg and into my thigh high sock. I pulled out the long chain I had found in the cushions of Itachi's couch. I looked at it amazed. It was my ace in the hole. It was the way I would find Itachi. I stared at the pendant of the skipper as it spun from the chain I held in my fist.


	8. Connection

Chapter 8

Connection

I smiled gratefully at Hagami and Kazu as I climbed into the small compact vehicle that Kazu was allowing me to use. "Will you be alright without a car?" I asked for the umpteenth time. Kazu knocked on the hood of his car, "Nah, we won't be done for a while, you should be back by the time we're done." Kazu was such a good person. I squealed with glee. He was allowing me to borrow his car, he didn't even ask questions, just threw me the keys. "Just don't hurt her, pretty pretty please."

I nodded happily and waved to Kazu and Hagami. They both waved back, smiles and all. I felt a small twinge of guilt as Hagami waved. I knew that last night had hurt him. But he didn't mention it, and neither did I. I wasn't very sure that I could handle it if Hagami began crying. I put the car into reverse, not wanting to hold eye contact with him for too long. I pulled out of the Kumo parking lot and began my trek to find it.

I pulled my cell phone out of my jeans' pocket and quickly dialed Sasuke's number. Of course he didn't answer. His voicemail was probably the funniest I had ever heard. "Hey," he said in a hoarse voice. "I'm out fighting mythical creatures to save your pathetic human race. Don't bother calling again, unless you'd like a taste of this," the cocking of a gun was heard in the background, then a click.

"Hey," I said trying not to laugh. "I'm on my way to the plateau, I was going to ask directions, but I think I'll be able to find it. Seeya," I closed my phone and slid it into my pocket again. I floored the gas pedal of Kazu's automatic. I was eager to get to the plateau.

I eventually drove off the pavement and onto the dirt. I drove for about five more minutes until I parked beneath a large weeping willow. I got out and stared into the large field of tall grasses. "I guess it's on foot from here" I said to myself. I stared into the distance at the small figure that was the plateau. That was my goal.

I came here for a reason. What was the point of having vampire powers if I had no clue how to control or use them? I darted for the oblong in the distance. I made it to the base and looked at the sky. It was an overcast day, as always. I sighed as I began to focus on everything around me, taking in my surroundings soaking them up like a sponge.

I wiped my forehead which was drenched in sweat. My brown hair was beginning to stick to me. This was the definition of manual labor tenfold. I had never in my life worked this hard. I tried again. I focused on the breeze rushing past my body. I struggled to force the wind to bend at my will. It was like trying to stretch a rubber band past its breaking point. I felt the sweat begin to seep out of my pores. I concentrated on the feeling of the wind against my face it felt like it was a part of me. It was as if they were extensions on my own body, like I had two extra limbs. I lifted my arms and moved them in a fluid motion making the grass beneath me sway with the breeze, my breeze.

I stiffened my arms and brought them down at angles. I heard a quick slicing sound before I opened my eyes. I cautiously opened them. A gasp escaped my lips as I looked at the grass before me. It was all cut and came to my ankles. I had done it. It was even too! "Yes!! I did it!" I shouted to nobody and jumped with excitement. I had done it. I had achieved my goal by myself. I had no help and no direction. Of course it needed to be tightened, practiced, and mastered. But I now could control it to some degree.

A noise disrupted my personal celebration. It would have been inaudible had it not been for my acute hearing. It sounded almost like a giggle. Like a child was near. I looked around searching for the noise.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Who's there?"

"I'm sorry miss," said a small voice. I turned quickly. I small child stood a few feet away. He was wearing an old pair of jeans and a large white shirt with dirt stains on it. Over his dirty shirt was a black sweatshirt and on his head was a crocheted hat that hid his hair. I smiled at him warmly and squatted so we were eye level with each other.

"Why are you way out here, Little One?" I asked him. He smiled back at me. Shockingly friendly. "I'm looking for someone," he said matter-of-factly. "Are you looking for your mom? Did you get separated from her?" I said he hadn't but kept smiling, as if not fazed. "I'm looking for you," he said happily. He smiled widely at me now, that's when I noticed them. His canine teeth were awkwardly longer than the rest of his teeth. I gasped and recoiled from the child. This boy…was…a vampire?

"He wants me to kill you," the boy said happily, his eyes flashed to a red. This red wasn't like Itachi or Sasuke's red eyes, theirs was a bright brilliant red. This red was dull, crimson, the color of blood… "Who?" I breathed still trying to catch my breath. The boy tilted his head to one side as if I had asked a question he didn't understand.

"Father, of course." He lunged at me, teeth bared and arms outreached for my throat. I dogged his leap and stumbled backward in the process, landing on my back. The child flung himself onto my body and pinned me down in the dirt. He grinned at me again the dug his kissed my neck. I struggled to fling him off but he was so strong! His mouth opened and he dug his small fangs into my neck. It pain was intense but I'd been through worse. I screamed for help, although I had a feeling none would come. I began to feel weak. So much of my blood was being lost to this child.

"I'm sorry, Sister. But Father commanded it, what Father commands his children obey." I closed my eyes, I was so tired.

It all happened fast then. Something flew past me and into the child. Something _big._ The child stepped back and stared at the creature as did I. It was possibly the side of me. It had the body of a dog but must have been the size or a horse! It had thick shaggy brown fur. I stared in amazement at the creature before me. Something poked my head, something warm. I turned around and was met face to face by another creature. This one however had lighter fur and was even bigger then the brown one. Its muzzle was poking me, as if urging me to stand. I shot up but fell back down. My body felt so heavy, as if I were carrying two hundred pounds on my back.

The creature caught me. It pulled me onto its back, I was too weak to protest, too weak to scream. It's fur was shockingly soft. I looked back over to the brown creature. It was stalking the child. The light brown creature joined it, I held myself onto its back. I low growl leaked through both of their lips. The darker one leapt at the child and grabbed it by the neck. The creature darted for the wooded area in the direction where I had parked Kazu's car.

The lighter one slid me off its back and nuzzled my face as if to say 'It's going to be alright'. The eyes looked familiar. They were a dull gray. I reached toward its face, I was amazed that it allowed me to touch it. I traced a finger from its ear to its nose. I knew I knew the eyes. I just could think straight in my dazed state. Its upper lip curled over its top row of teeth, turning his expression into a menacing glare, err…it would have been had it not been for the tongue that was hanging lazily out the side of its mouth. It looked as if it were smiling at me. I giggled then allowed my exhaustion to take over.

------------------------------------------------------

I could feel someone breathing against my face. I was lying in a soft warm bed. I smiled without opening my eyes. He was here. It was all a dream? I didn't care if the last few months had been a dream or not, I was ecstatic. He was here, here! I threw my arms around the body lying beside me and clung to it. He laughed gently at me and stroked my face. I opened my eyes to see him, I desperately wanted to see my Itachi's face.

How depressed I was when I saw the face of Hagami staring back at me. "Are you alright?" he asked me. I let go of his neck embarrassed. "Sorry…" He sat up and shook his head, "No problem, but are you alright?" he pressed. I propped myself up on my elbow. I remembered being in the meadow next to the plateau, I remembered the child vampire attacking me and the enormous creatures that saved me. What I didn't remember was getting to the school. "What happened to me?" I inquired as I looked around the nurses' office.

He shrugged. "We found you bloody and battered on the in the front seat of Kazu's car on the side of the road." My eyes caught hold of a figure in my peripheral vision. I turned and blushed. Sasuke sat with his elbows resting on his knees. He had dark circles beneath his eyes and his skin looked even paler than normal. He glared at me from beneath a dark veil of bangs that partially hid half of his face.

"Thanks for leaving me a message," he said through a clenched jaw. I averted my gaze, not wanting to stare into his stone eyes. He seemed to float to my bedside. "I told you that I'd take you to the plateau, I told you I would take you. Why would you go without me?!" he growled. Hagami glared at Sasuke, "Hey, it's not like Hanabi stood in the face of danger and mocked it. She didn't want to get hurt so don't take it out on her!"

"Oh contraire. She knows full well what kind of danger she is in without me. Not that it's any of your business," Sasuke said still glaring. "You will _not_ go anywhere without me from now on. Understood?" I glared at him. Did he think I was incapable of staying alive without his help? I managed to survive fifteen years before I met him or his brother, I was capable of surviving without him! "You are not my keeper! I will go where I please! _Understood?!_" I shouted. It looked as if he was trying his hardest not to send his hand flying across my face, for one simple reason: it would probably kill me.

I did however need to discuss something with him…something I couldn't discuss with Hagami in the room. "Hagami," I said sweetly, "I have something I need to discuss with Sasuke, alone, if you don't mind." He nodded understandingly and stood to leave. He stopped and pointed one of his massive fingers at Sasuke. "Don't you think for one minute that you and your family are the only people who care about Hanabi. You don't know her like I do, so remember that. If Itachi wants Hanabi he should fight for her, not send his little brother to do his bidding." He slammed the door to the nurses' office on his way out.

I didn't bother making a comment on Hagami's threat, even though it was the second time he had mentioned Itachi. "The thing I saw today, was that…that was a…" "A feral? Yes." I stared at him, he looked at the floor. The child I had seen was a feral? Yes…that made since. I had never seen a vampire so out of control before…as if possessed. But that wasn't my priority. "You know what the creature is, don't you?" I asked suspiciously. "Yes." He was certainly into short answers, he had something to hide. "What was it?" I pressed on, determined. He turned his face toward me again. "Itachi would be angry I told you."

I rolled my eyes. "Itachi isn't here is he? What was that thing I saw today?" He exhaled slowly then closed his eyes. "What you saw today is what our kind calls Canis Vir. Humans would call them 'werewolves'." I was silent. I had never in my life seen a werewolf, but I had heard of them before. I recalled the conversation I had had with Zephr last year. How he explained the system of his world to me. Werewolves were on the same social standing as vampires, but treated differently anyhow. They were creatures that were impulsive and easily angered. Bitter even, as I pictured them. But the ones that had saved me today, they didn't appear impulsive or bitter. They cared for me, apparently.

"Why are you acting so cold to Hagami?"

"I told you already, he's dangerous."

"Hagami cares about me. He's my best friend. What makes him so dangerous?" Sasuke looked at me with a hard expression. "You'll have to figure that out by yourself." Sasuke glided to the door but stopped before opening it. "I'm glad that you are alright, Hanabi." I gasped, that was quite possibly the nicest thing Sasuke had ever said to me. "I was afraid," he explained with an embarrassed expression clouding his face. "that I might loose a close friend. It's odd that that's what I consider you, huh? You are a good friend of mine though, so please watch out for yourself?" It sounded as if he were pleading with me. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. He smiled at me and walked out of my room.

I thought of the werewolves again. The eyes of the lighter werewolf, they were so soft, so familiar. Like I had known them forever. Hagami interrupted my thoughts by laughing as he stepped back into the room. "Uchiha had a funny look on his face. Like he was on cloud nine or something. What happened? Did he finally reach first base?" I gasped at his comment. "Hagami! That's disgusting!" I shuddered at the thought of Sasuke and I. He grinned at me holding his hands up, "Just joking Hana, just joking."

Hagami took his seat next to me and began talking about how much work he and Kazu had accomplished on my rust mobile. I just sat and pretended to listen. I was much more focused on Hagami's eyes. It was the first time I had noticed how pretty they were. A dull gray. It hit me then. My jaw dropped and I lifted my hand to Hagami's face. I used my index finger to trace a line from Hagami's ear down to his nose. I saw his eyes go wide and his body stiffen and he stopped speaking. I whispered something into the silent room. Such a small comment. Such a quiet comment. It felt like the day this started again. The day I had discovered the truth about Itachi. But now as I stared into the eyes of my best friend, Hagami, I felt that this was even less believable. This was my friend, my fiancé. There was no way. I repeated the comment into the room, this time he responded. He nodded at the one word I had repeated into the silence.

"Werewolf…"


	9. A What!

Chapter 9

A What?!

"You're a werewolf?" I asked in a whisper as if afraid someone would hear. His voice was just as shocked as mine. "How did you know?" he asked once he had regained control of his vocal chords. "The eyes, they're the same as the ones that saved me this afternoon. The ones from the field." As I said this I ran my hand over his eyes gingerly.

"What do you know?" he asked me suddenly serious. I sighed trying to calm myself down. "I don't know as much as you think. I know more about vampires actually…" He grimaced, though I wasn't sure which part of my sentence he was grimacing about. I rubbed my face in my hands. "Oh my god," I breathed. Hagami reached for my hand but stopped short. "What's wrong?"

"You're a werewolf!" I said as if it were conspicuously obvious. I gave me a cold look. "Well excuse me. I didn't know that you had a sour taste toward my kind!" he shouted at me. I looked at him. What was he talking about? "I'm sorry that I'm not the kind of freak that you acquaint with! My bad, I didn't know that I was so repulsing!"

I stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "Hagami, what are you talking about?" His nostrils flared and he leaned forward. "I'm talking about how you're disgusted by werewolves but perfectly fine with bloodsucking parasites like the Uchihas!"

"Hagami, I'm not disgusted by you! Why would I be? It's what you are. I'm just trying to absorb the fact, that's all." Hagami stared at me shocked. I just stared back confused… "What? Do I have something on my face?" He grinned, "No…you really don't mind? The wolf thing?" I rolled my eyes. "No. You're still my Hagami. It's not like you're another person or anything." He laughed loudly and embraced me. It felt like my body was being squeezed in a vice. "Hagami…I can't…breathe!" He released me laughing. "I can't believe you don't mind!"

I wasn't planning on explaining to him again that it was okay. It would just be a waste of breath. I closed my eyes. My head was throbbing. So much to absorb in one day not to mention I was still pretty sore from my practice this afternoon and I'd been attacked by a feral vampire child.

"Hagami?" I said to him lazily. "Werewolves, do they transform with the full moon and all that jazz?" He smiled, "Nope, and we aren't hurt by silver bullets either. I guess Hollywood sort of screwed us over huh? Almost as bad as the bloodsuckers. We only change when we have an emotional crash or something like that." I squirmed when he said 'bloodsuckers', for some reason I felt offended. "How long have you been one?" I asked curiosity spinning out of control.

He made a face that showed his concentration. "About a year, it started on my eighteenth birthday." I considered that. Hagami had been like this for a year now. "Today in the field, who was that with you?" He grinned. "Kazu's pretty pissed over his car upholstery. After he took care of the kid and found the car like that he about had a heart attack! It was hysterical!"

So Kazu was a werewolf too? How many of them were there?!?! "What were you doing out there anyway?" he asked confused. I hesitated in answering. "I was…working on something," I left it at that, I wasn't sure I wanted Hagami knowing that I was the target of almost every vampire outside of Domonic's coven.

I was thankful that Hagami allowed the subject to drop. I guess the exhaustion on my face. "You've had a full day huh? How about I order you a bento box then you call it quits early?" he offered. I frowned, "Fine, but stay with me until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone." He nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"Teriyaki?" he asked me.

"You know me oh so well, Hagami."

----------------------------------------

The rest of the month continued in silence. Sasuke had finally loosened the noose he had around my neck. I could now go about without worrying if Sasuke was watching my every move. After the initial shock of "Wolfy Hagami" set in I was able to behave appropriately with him around. I was relieved that February was able to pass without any drama.

It was an overcast day in early March. I watched intently as Hagami struggled to do something beneath the hood of my truck. "Any plans for today?" he asked me when he emerged from my truck caked in grease and oil. I shrugged, I had just planned on doing homework and laundry today. It was a Sunday which meant most of the students would be in the laundry mat. "If you have nothing planned, would you like to come with me to a friend's house?" he asked eyes a small group of students that stared at him as they passed through the parking lot.

"What do you mean by friend?" I asked quietly. He sighed and wiped his hands on his jeans in an attempt to remove the black gunk. "The pack. I accidentally let it slip that you knew, know they want to meet you." I nodded slowly. I noted his disappointed expression. "So you'll take me screaming and kicking like in the old horror films?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. He seemed to appreciate my attempt. He came over to where I sat on the concrete sidewalk and sat beside me.

"You act so tough," he said chuckling. He took his thumb and wiped a line of gunk under each of my eyes. I grinned at him. "So when are we going?" I asked eagerly. He rolled his eyes. "Are you so eager to be in a confined space with a bunch of dangerous mystical creatures?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just take me, will you?" His expression hardened now as he attempted to wipe the last of the grime off of his hands. "You've got to promise me you'll behave. One wrong move, one slip up, one offensive comment, and you're toast." I squirmed. Were they all that harsh? I hadn't even done anything against them and they were already waiting for an excuse to get rid of me. It made me feel guilty for some reason.

Hagami pushed himself off the sidewalk and pulled me up as well. His gaze fell to my chest as if he were staring intently on something. I made an awkward face considering what it – or they – could be. When his gaze met mine again his face went red, "Sorry, you have a scar. I was looking at it" he explained. I looked down at the perfect circle that stood out against my all ready pallid skin. My Itachi scar. I ran my finger over it slowly, it was colder than the rest of my body, paler too. He looked away as if with fear. He led me to his bike and handed me the helmet.

"I don't like that there's only one helmet," I said frowning. He shrugged. "If we got in a crash I'm pretty sure I'd be fine." It was like the thought of a crash didn't faze him. It was like there was no possibility of him being harmed, it aggravated me. He hopped onto his motorcycle then pulled me on as well. He pulled out of the back lot of Kumo High and University and onto the road that led toward Dom's. After about five minutes he turned onto off onto an exit.

We reached a small town within about forty minutes. Hagami turned in front of a plantation style house. I looked at it skeptically. Hagami pushed the kickstand out and slid off the seat then lifted me off as well. I hung his helmet on the handle bar of the bike still staring at the home. "You live here?!" I asked. He chuckled leading me to the door. "No. Actually this is Kou's place."

He didn't bother knocking on the door. He led me through the main room, which was empty, and to another room. As we entered everyone turned to look at us. No, 'us' and 'look' are not the words I should have used. As we entered everyone turned to _glare_ at _me_. It was Hagami that pulled me through the doorway and toward a chair near the corner of the room. Hagami sat on the floor beside me. I examined the people in the room. I recognized some of them. Kazu, Maikeru, and Kou were people I noticed immediately because they were standing together away from everyone else in the group. I gasped when my eyes locked on a familiar face I had not seen in many years.

"Hagami," I whispered, "is that you father?" He nodded grinning. It looked as if Mr. Keira had been pushed into a time machine that had been set to fast forward. His face was speckled with early wrinkles and his hair that had originally been jet black was now fading to gray. What shocked me most was that Mr. Keira was in a wheel chair. This didn't look remotely close to the man I remembered. Then again, it had been seven years. "Little Hanabi, is that you?" he asked me. His voice hadn't changed; it still rang with the same callousness as it always had. I smiled, "Yes sir, it's nice to see you again, Mr. Keira." He grinned at me, "No need to be formal anymore. Just call me Touga, Kid." I grinned, "Touga, then."

He turned his attention back toward a man near the edge of our modified circle. He was much younger than Touga, with red hair and bright green eyes. His eyes were locked on mine. The intensity of his glare made me turn away but even then I could feel his green eyes boring into me.

"Hikaru," Hagami said slowly. The red hair man looked up. "This is Hanabi," Hagami pointed to me smiling but Hikaru's expression didn't change. He approached me and offered me his hand. "Nice to meet you, Hanabi. My name is Takami Hikaru, leader of the Hogosha Pack." I wasn't really sure what all that he had said meant or if it held any significance to me at all but I nodded as I had come to an epiphany and finally understood everything.

"I understand that you have discovered the secret of Hogosha village?" he asked. Of course he already knew the answer so I wasn't entirely certain why he had asked me. "Yes," I replied cautiously. Hikaru nodded solemnly. "Please explain to the rest of the pack how you came upon this discovery." It was more of a command that a request.

"Well," I started shakily. "A few weeks ago, I had gone to a field on the other side of Kumo. While I was there I was attacked by…a monster. I wasn't really sure what happened after that, I just remember two giant dog things. One attacked the monster, the other helped me get away…That's it." Although it was a boring stupid story everyone in the room seemed on edge.

"What attacked you that day, you know what it was correct?" Hikaru asked suspiciously. I nodded, I couldn't bring myself to say the word. "You understand now that you hold our lives in your hands, correct?" I stared confused. What did he mean? I wasn't about to hurt anyone. "We are entrusting you with our secret, Hanabi. Can you keep it for us?" I nodded again. The tension in the room could have been cut with a spork.

"Why on earth should we even trust her? She in with bloodsuckers," a voice said from the corner. It was someone I didn't recognize. Hagami glowered in the boy's direction. "In the treaty Domonic clearly stated that he and his family would refrain from hunting or hurting the humans. They have broken the treaty!" he shouted pointing at me. All faces turned to stare at my chest. The dim lighting of the room helped aid the glow flowing out of my scar. I understood at once what was happening.

"No! They didn't hurt me. It was another group, another coven came for me! They tried to kill me, Itachi and Dom saved me!" Hikaru had his hand over his mouth with an exasperated expression tugging at his eyes. Of course, nobody seemed to believe me. I looked down at Hagami, he wasn't looking at me, and as a matter of fact he was looking everywhere but at me. "Hanabi," Touga said gingerly. "Do you know why that coven attacked you or why that feral attacked you a few weeks ago?" I hesitated before answering.

Did I want these people on my side? Well considering Hagami and Kazu saved my skin the previous month I thought I did. "The council has a theory about me," I said confidently. Hikaru looked at me skeptically. "What theory might that be?" the boy practically spat at me. "They think that I might be the heir to the 'throne'. Of course, I highly doubt it, but many of the others think its true. Some don't like it, a human girl being the heir, which is why I think they are after me. They want me extinguished so whoever they think _should_ be next in line will rule. At least that's my theory." I inhaled deeply taking in the facial expression of those around me.

It was silent for all of five seconds. "So they want me to serve _you?!_" the boy screamed. I glared at him. "I would rather die first than follow your rule. The Uchiha's and the rest of that lot shouldn't even be around normal people! They are a threat to everyone! I heard about your little love fest with the oldest Uchiha kid. Tough luck him running out like that huh? Now I wish he _had_ gotten rid of you! But then again, vampires are nothing but a bunch of fake, lying, _cowards!_"

I felt something inside my body snap. It was probably the sound of thousands of blood vessels popping in my head. It was done. This boy had officially ticked me off and I wasn't about to stand here and take the garbage he was spewing.

I bounded across the room to the boy, not bothering with human speed. I wasn't sure how I looked to the werewolves or if they had even seen me move but I knew I was a blur. I stopped inches from the boys face and stared at him. If he had been a child I would have let the comment slide. But this kid was probably just a few years younger than I; he had no right to talk to me that way. "Vampires," I said in a hushed tone so he had to listen. "Are _no _cowards." I glared at him then turned and ran back to my spot; it felt as if I had never moved.

"Don't _ever_ make the mistake of speaking ill of _my_ coven again." I ran back to the boy so I was inches from his face. "Understood?" This time I walked back to my chair next to Hagami. All eyes were on me of course. I think everyone was hooked on the fact that I had called them 'my' coven, that I considered myself one of them. I smiled to myself as everyone around me allowed my comments to sink in. After fifteen seconds of sheer silence I stood and excused myself from the company. "I think I need some air," I said standing and exiting the way Hagami had brought me. I sat on the steps of home looking out onto the street. I hadn't even known this village existed. I guessed it was just a drive-through type of town, no one stopped here, just used it as a bridge to the other side.

From where I sat I could see the school that Hagami and his friends attended, the post office, and the sign that said '10 Miles to Cliffs/Hogosha City Limits'. This was it? The closest grocery store had to be twenty minutes away. How these people survived was a mystery to me.

I jumped when something touched my shoulder. I smiled up at him, "hey," I said casually. He frowned. "Sorry about Hikaru and Mark. I didn't mean for you to play cops and robbers with the pack…" Hagami seemed genuinely embarrassed. I felt bad for him, partially because he had to deal with those rude people daily and because he now felt embarrassed because of me. "Don't worry about it, Hagami. It's not your fault."

He sat beside me on the steps and pulled the sleeves of his sweatshirt up to his elbows. There was a long puffy scar on the inside of his forearm. "What happened to you?!" I said examining his arm. He looked down at it and shrugged, "Mark and I shared some words and it got a bit physical." I gasped; my head was beginning to spin as I looked at the gruesome scar. "Will you be okay? It looks bad!" I grinned at me, "It'll be fine in about five minutes."

I frowned again but dropped the subject. "I thought werewolves couldn't get hurt." He shook his head. "We can, but it's not very likely, we heal fast anyway." I nodded then leaned against him. I looked down at his arm and sure enough the wound was healing itself. It didn't shock me though, not much did now-a-days.

I heard a small chiming coming from nowhere. I sat up and looked around. "What is it?" Hagami asked but his eyes were hollow. He sat staring into space as if in perfect concentration. He could hear the small chiming too. "What is that?" I asked confused. The chiming got louder and a voice could be heard. "Come Hanabi…We're waiting for you." I heard the rush of feet behind me and the door open. I turned and everyone from inside, save for Hagami's father, was on the porch. All had the same expression as Hagami.

Hagami twisted his head so quickly in my direction I jumped. "Come on, we're leaving Hanabi." I looked up at him as he stood. I jumped up with him and jogged to the motorcycle. I shook his head. "No, we're running. I'm taking you back to school, we need to get you away from here." I stopped short, "why?" He sighed and held his hand out. "You can't _run_ to school first of all! Second, why do I have to leave?" He closed the space between us in three strides and pulled me onto his back. "Your leeches aren't the only ones who can run, ya know."

"Hagami! Put me down! Tell me what's happening!" He didn't listen of course. He took off in a straight line the way we came but he cut into the trees. The wind was whipping past my face causing my eyes to burn. I had been carried by Itachi before while he ran, plenty of times. It always seemed so casual so easy. Running with Hagami was a different story however. He seemed so rushed he didn't bother warning me when we turned sharply or ducked under something. At one point though he did turn to me and say "hold on tight, I'm phasing."

I wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that but I took his warning and I was glad I did. He pushed himself up off the ground and leaped into the air. I closed my eyes afraid that I would fall. I felt fur shoot out of his body and morph. I opened my eyes and we were falling toward the ground. Hagami's body was now in 'doggie' form. I felt like an idiot while riding western style on my best friend's back. He darted through the trees in silence, not a whimper escaped his muzzle.

When we came near the school he circled around the building and darted up the side wall to my third floor window, clinging to the balcony. I stepped off and onto the small balcony that led to my room. "Hagami, what's going on?" I asked worried. He hopped onto the balcony beside me poked me with his muzzle the way dogs did when they did something wrong or wanted attention. I looked into his eyes with fear, "What's coming for me?" I asked in a hush whisper. He lifted his head in brought it down shaking. I took that as 'Nobody's coming for you, silly.' He reared onto his hind legs and stared me in the eyes. There was a brief silence before he licked the tip of my nose. "Gross, Hagami…"I said grimacing.

He pressed his head against my neck in a kind of strange awkward hug before jumping down and running toward the forest that led back to the village. I sat confused on my bed, the chiming still sounded. "Hanabi, we're waiting for you" it called me. I pressed my lips together in frustration. What was happening?! Was Hagami in danger? What about Touga?

I felt something pulling me toward my dresser, like there was something in my dresser that I needed. I jumped up and began rifling through my top drawer until I saw it in the corner. I grinned evilly as I lifted it in my clenched fist. The silver pendant spun. I wasn't sure how to work the skipper but I found myself mumbling was sounded like gibberish. I felt myself spinning through air and falling. The pressure pressed against me like had been placed in a vice.

I dropped onto cement. It was a porch it looked like, in front of me was Domonic's home. Although they spent hardly any time in this home I felt there was something inside waiting for me. I pushed the door open and stepped inside.


	10. Surprises

Chapter 10

Surprise

I stepped inside, not surprised to see that it was practically empty. After I had come into the family's life they had stopped staying in Coppege. It was dark and smelled of mold. "Hanabi!" a voice called. I turned and gasped. Tears threatened to overflow when I saw the face. "Karin! I've missed you so much!" I ran toward him. He was fluttered near the door to the ballroom sized garage. Karin smiled up at me; of course, he looked the same as the last time I had met him. His face was that of a thirteen year old, as it had always been. It surprised me that I had felt such a bond with Karin even though we weren't very close.

"Hanabi! You must leave! Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to be in Coppege without an escort?" Karin said quickly. I considered what he said. It was dangerous for a human to be here but I didn't care. I needed to know why I was called here…maybe something was wrong… "Karin…what's going on?"

He looked at me then fluttered to the window. It looked as if he were checking to make sure nobody was coming. "The Council is having a session. They haven't had one in almost sixty years. Hundreds of citizens of Coppege ranging from vampire to elf are collecting in front of the cathedral." His explanation somewhat confused me but I didn't bother to ask for more explaining. I was focusing on the fact that _hundreds_ of citizens would be at the cathedral. "Karin, will you take me?"

He looked at me skeptically. "Please," I pleaded with him. He looked torn between obeying my wish and doing what was right. "Alright," he agreed half-heartedly. I could have hugged Karin if he wasn't only three inches tall. "Thank you, Karin!" I breathed with relief. "But," he said harshly, "you must agree to follow my every word." I agreed happily. This was my chance. This was the one shot I had of seeing Itachi again…

I walked with the dark hood over my head and Karin on my shoulder, hidden by the large brown cloak that he had forced me to wear. I took large strides as I followed Karin's directions that led to the large gothic style cathedral I had been to on only one other occasion. "Stay near the back," he instructed in a shaky voice. I nodded once and followed the crowd.

I had not imagined how many would be here. There had to be thousands of people here! The word 'people' was being used incredibly loosely here. In this sea of creatures I was able to differentiate between the different species. "Go stand at the back of that group," Karin said trying so desperately to keep his small voice steady. He was pointing toward a group of hundreds dressed in the same colored cloaks; the only difference was the hoods which were lying against their back opposed to sitting atop their head such as mine. They had dark somewhat ash colored skin. Most had fair, light colored hair, but there were a few who were brunettes. I stood near the back; the man beside me did not move his eyes from ahead as I moved to stand beside him. I noticed how his ash colored ears is came to a long point. "Are these…elves?" I asked Karin too quiet for anyone to hear. Karin nodded then frowned. "Try to stand still," he instructed harshly. I obeyed and scanned the sea of people for ones that I would recognize one in specific…

Karin pushed lightly with his small hand against my neck. "Hanabi, it's beginning, listen!" I stared ahead. I couldn't see a thing from where I was. "Thank you for gathering with us today," said a voice a just barely recognized. It was Luke Movack, the father of the main reason for my pain at Kumo High School and University. "I realize that we haven't met here in many years, but the Council of Nobel Vampires has come across some information that is vital to our existence…" he hesitated slightly before continuing. A stirring fell upon the large crowd. "We have news concerning the heir..." He didn't shout but spoke evenly, he knew everyone could hear. I focused in, trying to hear. "H…Hyuga Hanabi," I jumped upon hearing my name. What could this possibly have to do with me?

"Please, would you join me?" I heard him ask. I twitched…how did he even know I was here?! What did it have to do with me?! "Hanabi," Karin whispered. "Go…it will not suit you to disobey the orders of the council…" I took a slow step forward…then another… I forced myself to remember how to walk…Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, I chanted internally. I more staggered than walked toward the steps of the cathedral. It seemed like a century had passed by the time I reached the light gray concrete steps.

Luke held his hand out toward me to join him. I took it and pulled myself up the steps. He smiled blankly at me. I did nothing. "Please," he said turning back to face the numerous amount of people. I was able to take in the amount of people before me. There were _thousands_ of people there. I noticed how they seemed to be separated into groups. To my extreme right was a group of women. All seemed to have their own aura. They didn't look human…or mythical. They were different, strange, with odd skin tones and hair colors. Fairies, I guessed and moved to the next group. Next to this group was the group I had sat with. The elves, I searched desperately for faces that were familiar. Of course, I found none. I moved to the next group, which consisted of fairly normal looking people. The only difference was the incredible gap between my physical appearance and theirs. One a scale of one to ten, I had to be a negative 8 next to one of these people. I inhaled sharply realizing who they were. _Vampires._ I lingered on this group, searching for someone…anyone…I would have settled for Edmund at this point.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief as my eyes locked on two familiar faces that stared up at me with horror pasted in their expression. The red haired giant had his arm wrapped protectively around the woman with the chocolate brown curly hair. _Dom and Kai-El…_ I hadn't seen them since November… Of course they looked no different, they were no longer aging, but something was different. It was fear that made the difference… I could not find Michel or Hidan or Itachi or Sasuke or even Edmund. I closed my eyes and gazed at the last group. All were men. Incredibly _huge_ men. All were shirtless, most wearing only jeans or sweatpants, none had shoes. One was near the front and looked as if he were about to pass out. His face, which was usually a very fair color, was slowly turning red. His grey eyes bore into mine with such intensity it hurt to stare. _Hagami_, I thought to myself…_what is happening?!_

"Please," Luke continued, "bow to the heir of Coppege." I sucked in so much air I would have tumbled over but I couldn't move. It took a few seconds before I could breathe again. There was a slight hesitation before anyone moved. But eventually every being before the cathedral was down on one knee. I wanted to say something…anything…but if I dared to open my lips a scream was sure to slip from between them. I could only bring forth enough power to move my hand from my side to grip my throat.

I thought shot through my mind. I moved my hand to my hood and pulled it down, letting my hair spill over my shoulders. I could see the group of vampires stiffen; I guess I did smell as I good as I'd been told. "Excuse," I said turning to Luke who had risen, just as everyone else. "If…if I'm…the 'heir' does that mean that people have to do as I say?" He grinned playfully at me. "To some degree," he explained. "The council is still in control of Coppege until your transformation is complete, but you're word is still revered." I nodded, internally grinning evilly.

I gulped loudly wetting my throat. I practically pulled the words out of my esophagus. "U – Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha," I stuttered. The crowds had already begun to disperse but stopped when I spoke. The loudest silence I had ever heard fell upon the crowd. I could see slight movement, it formed a trail, leading slowly to the steps.

I saw the body first. Tall, slender yet lean, strong. Then I saw the face. The sharp jaw line that looked as if it had been carved from marble, the strong brow line that framed his eyes, the pale skin that had always kept me cool at nights, I saved his eyes for last. They were the bright red I had grown to recognize on command, not the gentle indigo. He had deep circles beneath his eyes that were purplish. _He hasn't been eating right_ I gasped recognizing those marks.

He didn't look at me, he looked through me. It was like he was calling me out on everything I had done in the past months. The endless hours I had spent with Hagami…the time I had spent trying so desperately to forget him. If I had ever tried to imagine what Judgment Day would be like, this had to be the closest I would ever get. I was accounting for all my sins against him and his family.

"Come with me, please," I asked as I turned toward the doors of the cathedral. I didn't check to see if he would follow, I knew he would.

We walked in silence through the long winding corridors then finally into a room that looked like it was a conference room, save for the fact that the windows were stain glass and the floor was made of marble. I stepped inside and he followed, closing the door behind him. I stood motionless with the ugly brown cloak around my shoulders.

"How are you?" I managed to stutter. That was a good conversation starter…not negative but not positive either. I heard him scoff. Even though he meant it in a mocking manner my heart melted at the sound of his voice. It was like someone had taken a bulldozer to the ice walls that had been barricading my heart for the past months. I turned slowly and saw the sincere agony in his eyes. "I've been better," he said quietly.

We both stood motionlessly staring at our shoes. I saw his eyes shift to me and flinched. "You still have this thing?" he asked in disbelief. He closed the five foot space between us in three strides. He lightly scooped my necklace into his hand. It was the one he had given me on my sixteenth birthday. The silver pendant was balanced in his hand. I new silver hurt vampire so I wanted to slap it out of his hand but I couldn't move he was so _close!_

He dropped it and I caught a glimpse of the scar it left in his palm. It was a perfect square that looked as if it had been seared. I breathed out slowly and let my eyes float down to the floor was again. "Have you been eating right?" I asked worried. He chuckled humorlessly.

He opened his mouth as if he were about to answer but locked his jaw and glared at the door. I heard the gears inside the knob move and the door swung open. "Oh Hanabi!" Hagami breathed. He ran to me and embraced me. I threw my arms around his neck. "Hanabi are you alright?" he asked eyes wide. I nodded, not able to speak. He turned to face Itachi and grimaced. "And this is?" he asked. It sounded as if he had been force fed a bottle of Children's Motrin.

Itachi smiled pleasantly as him and held out his hand. "Itachi Uchiha," he introduced himself. Hagami growled when he heard the name. He slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Hagami Keira," he said through his teeth. Itachi's smile faded to a prominent frown. "Ah I see…" he said darkly. I sighed frustrated and pulled on Hagami's arm. "Hagami, now isn't the time or the place…Don't," I begged. He turned back to me. "Come with me, I'm taking you home. You're not even supposed to be here, Hana! I told you to stay home!" He began ranting. "Technically," I said, "you looked at me and gave those puppy dog eyes."

He rolled his eyes and picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. I landed in a way that my chest landed on his shoulder and the wind was knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe, as much as I tried to inhale I couldn't. I heard Itachi hiss and felt myself being ripped from Hagami's arms. Itachi pulled me into his arms with such force that I was sure to have a bruise on my arms by the next day. He pushed me against his chest and glared at Hagami, his teeth were bared.

"Itachi…" I said shocked. "Give her back. I need to get her out of here, away from you parasites," Hagami spat at Itachi. "You knocked the wind out of her and didn't give her a second thought!" he growled from between a locked jaw. Even though I should have done something to stop them, I was entranced by the feel of Itachi's arms around my body.

"I'm trying to get her out of danger, away from you," Hagami stepped forward and glared down at Itachi. "You honestly think she's safe with you?" Itachi asked laughing. Hagami said nothing but stared at him with intense rage. "I would never hurt her!" Hagami said after a few seconds of silence.

"And you think I would?!"

"Yes!"

"I would _never!_" Itachi shouted.

"You already have!" my friend countered. Itachi fell silent. His face was blank for three seconds before his face contorted as if he were in pain. "You should have seen her these past few months," Hagami continued to see Itachi's face contort even more.

"It was like staring at a statue…You have no idea how much you hurt her! She was ripped into pieces by you. How dare you try to protect her from me?!" Hagami said angrily pulling me from Itachi's arms. Itachi dropped his arms. "I loved her," he said defensively. "You _used_ her! You really are a parasite…"

I gasped in shock as Hagami pulled me away from Itachi. I wanted to turn and run into his arms, I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything would be alright. Hagami pushed the window pane up and grabbed hold of me. "Hold on tight" he instructed pushing me onto his back. He started running toward the window then jumped. He hit the ground then sped into the foliage. He didn't stop until he was sure that Itachi or anyone wouldn't be able to see us. "Alright, I want you to go to school and stay there. Don't open the door to anyone, don't go anywhere, and please…pleeeeease don't do anything stupid?" he pleaded with me.

I immediately saw the fear in his eyes. I raised my hand and gently grazed his cheek with my fingertips. "What's wrong?" He looked at me with eyes still pleading. "It is the most dangerous time for you right now," he explained.

"You have no idea how many peoples want to hurt you…Please stay safe, I can't loose you, Hana…I just can't." He caught me around my waist and pulled me into a hug. "Hana…I don't know if I'll see you after this. Hundreds of monsters are after you…If I don't see you after this know that I love you Hana." He placed his other hand on the back of my skull. For one dreaded second I thought he was going to kiss me. But he buried my face into the crook of his neck. I felt his tears seep drench my hair. "Hagami…" I wasn't sure what to say… He inhaled steadily and released me.

"Remember," he said digging into my cloak pocket and pulled out my seeker. "Stay safe, doors locked, windows as well," he kissed my forehead before saying the small chant and sending me back to reality.

A/N: I'd just like to say, I am looking for another beta for this story. Please send me a message or a review if you'd like to offer your services. I'm also looking for a beta to Black Rain. Thanks! Love you all!


	11. Plans

Chapter 11

Plans

I landed in my room. It was dark and a density about the air made it feel cramped. I turned and heard something…a steady sound that I recognized as breathing. I froze. Someone was here… I turned and saw him, he was wearing the same cloak that I was, dark ugly brown. His hood was up so I couldn't see his face, only the shadow that was draped across it.

His arm shot out from beneath the coat and extended a blank sheet of paper to me. "Come alone unless you wish for the life of your family to end," he said in a dark voice before vanishing out my window. I sat motionless, I couldn't do anything. What had just happened?! I'm not in my dorm for more than five minutes before I'm confronted by monsters?!

I stared at the paper that the man had left on my floor. It was folded once in half then again in half. I reached down for it. The moment my fingers made contact with the parchment I felt every muscle in my body tense. Did I dare open it?

I unfolded it slowly then examined the words that were written in almost perfect print on the paper.

**Dear Miss Hyuga,**

**By the time you finish this letter the one you love most will be in our clutches. What we require of you to get him back is a meeting. I ask that you meet with me at the home of . You can't miss it, Dear. If you would like him alive it would do you both well to come alone. Do not test my word Miss Hyuga, we will know if you come with someone, make a wise decision. If you choose to disobey these requests we may just waver in our side of the agreement to leave your loved one unharmed. Don't forget your passport! See you soon, Dear.**

**Yours,**

_**Sven**_

A small photograph fell to the floor. I gulped loudly then bent to examine the photo. It was a photograph of Itachi and me from the summer. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and I stood beside him with the stupidest smile on my face. But where Itachi's face should have been was a hole, a cigarette burn. I could hear the sounds of my theories fitting together. _Click, click, click._ All the pieces fit together. Whoever this person was who wanted to see me had Itachi. It felt as if my inner being had been ripped from my body. I stood motionless as I put together a plan to get him back.

I was interrupted when my dormitory door flung open and made a small scratch in the wall behind it. Sasuke ran to me and grabbed me hand. "Who's been here?" he asked loudly. I winced as the pressure he was putting on my arm grew. He immediately let go and apologized. "Someone's been here…who was it?" he pressed, nostrils flaring. I looked at him with my empty expression. "I don't know."

He took the letter from my hand and hissed something unintelligible. "I need to find him, Sasuke…I need to." He looked at me, his eyes blazing. "You're not going anywhere!" he corrected.

"Sasuke please…" I begged.

It looked as though he were surprised I wasn't yelling back. I began rubbing his temples and finally agreed. "Let's go," I said relieved. He looked at me skeptically and I realized we had no clue where it was we were going. "Mrs…Colt?" I asked, who was that? The name sounded familiar…

"Colt…colt…" he repeated the name over and over again to himself. His eyes lit up. "Elizabeth Colt…?" he asked to nobody. I tried desperately to remember who the person was. I crumbled to frustrated and stressed. "Who is it?" He looked at me then pulled the large white gun I had seen only one other time of his sweatshirt. "You just carry that thing around with you?!" I shouted as he pulled it out. He just rolled his eyes and placed the weapon on the bed.

"Hanabi, in 1835 Samuel Colt invented a gun, the most famous weapon of its time. He became very rich during the Civil War of the United States of America, his gun being a favorite for both Confederate soldiers and Union soldiers. When he died he left all his money to his wife. She used that money to build a mansion, but she built it in a way that there were doors leading to nowhere and stairwells that led into the ceiling and such. Acres of land were used for her to continue building and even once she died the building hadn't been finished…" He stopped and looked at me. "Pack your things," he instructed, "we're going to New Mexico."


	12. A Broken Agreement

Chapter 12

A Broken Agreement

I swallowed as the plane floated lightly. I didn't like the sick feeling in my stomach that something was wrong. Of course something _was_ wrong but I couldn't admit that to myself. Someone had Itachi, and as far as I knew, Itachi could be in pain at the very moment! I attempted to calm myself down be thinking of where it was we were going. The United States of America. I had never been but my father had. I'd heard stories about it. I'd always thought of going but never really had the motivation but I never thought it would take someone "kidnapping" the man I loved for me to go.

"How will we get in?" I asked Sasuke who was staring absently out the window. "We'll wait until the tours close for the day, after that we'll go in." I nodded, it was a seemingly simple plan of action. "If this house covers acres and it's like a rats' maze how will we find them?" He sighed and turned his head toward me. There was a small smile etched in his face. "Hanabi, calm down. Everything is going to be alright, I promise." He placed his hand over mine and squeezed gently. The cold hard feeling of his skin made me think of Itachi, the last thing I should be thinking about if I wanted to calm down.

I looked out the window trying to find out what Sasuke found so fascinating about clouds… "What time is it?" I asked. He turned and groaned. "It's about five. Why don't you get some rest, we still have a few hours until we touch down." I closed my eyes attempting to sleep but I was restless. After a while though I began feeling groggy. I felt my body slip to the side and come to rest on something hard. I didn't care though, I was too tired to open my eyes. I could feel someone breathing on the back of my neck as I drifted into sleep. "Itachi…?" I whispered partially asleep. "No, child. Not Itachi…" a voice answered back. I drifted to sleep to the steady beat of the person's breathing. I didn't dream that night.

------------------------------

I woke to a room I recognized immediately as a hotel room. If the unsightly drapes didn't shout 'cheap hotel' then the industrial sized remote and lamps bolted to the side table would have given it away. I looked to the twin sized bed on the opposite side of the side table for Sasuke. He was laying on his back staring at the ceiling obviously in deep thought. He turned his head toward me, "Are you hungry? It's hard to remember that you humans eat so often." He pointed toward a brown bag that was sitting on the television stand. I heaved myself off the bed and stumbled toward it.

Inside were two small doughnuts. "Thank you," I said, secretly enjoying the thought of him having to buy me something. "You used to have three, I got curious," he said grinning. I chuckled with him. "How'd you like them? Not as tasty as animal blood?" He made a face. "Not even close. I'm pretty sure those are the most repulsive things on the face of the planet."

He motioned for me to sit with him. I broke off a piece of the doughnut and plopped onto the edge of his bed. "When I got back from buying you breakfast there was another note." He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me. I breathed in deeply, afraid of what was written.

**Dear Miss Hyuga,**

**I thought we had an agreement. I asked that you come alone. Seeing as you cannot follow simple tasks such as these I have decided to spare you and take my frustration out on your little Itachi. Do hurry; I don't suppose he'll last much longer here. This is what you get for not following basic instruction.**

**Yours,**

**Sven**

I held my breath. What an idiot I was! I should never have asked Sasuke to come! I looked at him worriedly. "They…they sent a picture didn't they?" He nodded but didn't make eye contact. "Let me see it…" He shook his head. "No." His solid response made me question my _want_ to see the photo. "We go tonight. Itachi can't last much longer like this." I nodded solemnly.

"What are we to do until then?" I ask. He looked at me confused. "Nothing. We are not going anywhere or doing anything. We wait." I sighed. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid!

My self malice was interrupted by the ringing of Sasuke's cell phone. He reluctantly answered. Upon hearing the voice Sasuke sat upright. "Hidan, no you must calm down!" he whispered fiercely. My heart leaped. Although Hidan and I had never exactly gotten along it was wonderful to know she was still okay. "He will be alright, I promise." Sasuke said and covered his face with his hand. "Then your visions are wrong! Please let me speak with Kai-El and Dom," he growled into the phone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed me the phone. "Hello?" I asked confused as I pulled the phone to my ear. "Oh! Domonic, she's alright!" Kai-El screamed. I smiled sadly. Kai-El was still ever paranoid Kai-El. "Love, I can hear her, you ain't needed be shoutin'," Dom sighed though the relief in his voice was clearly evident.

"Hanabi, are you alright? Nobody has tried to harm you right? What about that terrible werewolf pack I heard you were staying with, they didn't hurt you did they?" I tried to calm her, partially because I was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop asking questions and partially because her words were running together.

"Kai-El, I'm fine. The pack is very nice, they wouldn't hurt me," I assured her, though she sounded doubtful. "Is Itachi…" she began. I cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "I don't know…we don't have him yet." I looked at the clock, I had slept a lot longer than I thought. It was four in the after noon, no wonder the doughnuts tasted as if they had been dipped in hot wax. "Well we're just going by what Hidan tells us…I should probably pass the phone to Dom now. Please stay safe, Hanabi."

I bid her farewell and Dom came to the receiver. "Lassie, I want you to follow every instruction that Sasuke gives you alright? If you come back in less than one piece I will hold you personally responsible, understand young lady?" I chuckled. This must have been what it felt like to have a father that gave a crap about you. "Sure thing, Dom." I handed the phone off to Sasuke who said nothing just listened to Domonic speak.

When Sasuke closed the phone he looked at me with a forced smile. "Do you know how to shoot a gun?" he asked. I looked at him stupefied. "Should I?" He groaned and pulled out his white gun again, I swear he's the oddest person I've ever met… He leaped off the bed and placed it in my hand. I held it as if they were my cousin's dirty underwear. "Is the safety on this thing?!" I asked worried. He rolled his eyes, "Do you _honestly_ think I would trust you with a hunters' weapon? The bullets are in my pocket, _Sweetheart" _he said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

He stood to the side of me, "Take stance." I did as instructed and aimed the gun at the industrial sized remote on the side table. He erupted with laughter. "Hanabi, this is how you hold a gun," he stood behind me and placed my hands in the correct spots. "This is it?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded. "Just be sure to aim small and quick. Both eyes open." I nodded. I looked at the clock. It read 4:50.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded, though I wasn't sure if I was ready or not. "Alright. Can you keep up with me?" he asked walking toward the window. "I doubt it," I admitted sheepishly. He grinned and pulled me onto his back. "Why doesn't anybody ask permission before they heave me onto their back?" I wondered out loud. He just grinned back without a word before taking off for the home of _Mrs. Colt._


	13. Mrs Colt's

Chapter 13

Mrs. Colt's

I stood beside Sasuke as we watched the last people file out of the house. "On my call, we'll run for that window alright?" he asked. I nodded. He was pointing to a window that was on the second floor. My stomach began to churn at the thought if having to run _up_ a vertical object. I quickly suppressed the churning with the thought of what was inside…

I vibrating in my pocket made me jump. My cell phone, I realized. I dug into the pocket of my large jeans and retrieved it; the name on the screened made my throat tighten. DAD, it read in bold letters. "Hello?" I said casually with the phone to my ear. "Hanabi! Have you lost your mind?! What right do you think you have to run half way across the world, without informing anyone nonetheless?" My father's voice was booming into my ear. "Dad, just calm down, I'm fine."

"_FINE?!_ I've been trying to reach you since yesterday! Hagami called me and said that you had run off to find the Uchiha child. This is _beyond_ irresponsible, Hanabi! How could you?!" Sasuke nudged me (new bruise added to the collection), it was time to begin. "Dad, I'm fine. I'll be home soon. I have to go." I didn't wait to hear his reaction, I hung up and stuffed it into my pocket.

"I'll go first, follow me inside," he whispered so quietly human ears wouldn't have been able to hear. He bolted out of the bushes and toward the building. He quickly ran up a small tree and leaped onto the windowsill. He opened the window and quickly jumped in. I breathed in slowly then exhaled. He beckoned for me and I ran for the building as well. Imitating as best I could Sasuke's method I quickly scaled the tree and leaped through the window.

It was dark and humid in the house. "Alright," Sasuke said. "Take this, use it only if you need to." He held his large white gun out to me. He then dug into his pocket pulling out the large silver knife that I'd once used and gave it to me as well. "Why do I need these things?" I asked suddenly scared. "We have to separate if we're going to find him. Keep your cell phone on. If you need me, call or scream, whichever comes out first," I gawked at how casually he was taking this. He looked as if he were going to turn but stopped and pressed his nose against the hair that was hanging on my cheek. "Alright, let's get started."

The pang I felt in my chest made me realize that this might be the last time I'd see Sasuke. I reached for his arm but he was out of my reach already, heading out the door and turning down the hallway running full speed.

My palms grew cold as I walked slowly toward the open door. I turned to my right and began walking down the long hallway. I shoved the knife into my pocket and held the gun by my side, unsure if I was ready for this.

I disowned those thoughts quickly. I needed to find Itachi…now. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to run through this home without running into a wall, but I didn't care. I took off, listening carefully for any hint of life. I zipped past rooms and stopped only when I thought I'd heard something. I came across many trick doors and closets too big and hallways that narrowed into nothing. But I did not allow frustration to blindside me.

It felt as if I'd been running for hours when I heard something. "I can smell her…can't you?" It was a menacing voice. But I knew I was nowhere near it. It was above me, one story up. I stopped and tried to focus on the voice. "No…stay…away…" a husky voice said. This one was different from the one I'd heard previous. It was tired…hurt…scared… _Itachi._ I bolted forward searching desperately for a stairwell.

I almost screamed with joy when I finally happened upon a set of stairs that _didn't _lead to the ceiling. I ran up them, not pausing and turned down the hall searching for the voices. I slowed to a walk and wiped the sweat from my upper lip. I walked slowly and cautiously down the hall. I stopped and sniffed the air. It smelled of rust and decay. My free hand (the one the gun was not in) flew to cover my nose and mouth. _Blood…oh no…_ I felt the wooziness come on quickly. I leaned against a wall for support, the smell was still managing to penetrate my hand.

I heard the whispering start again. "Ah…she's right outside," said the dark voice. I froze. I forced myself to let my hand drop from my face and fall onto the doorknob of the door beside me. Gently I twisted the ancient looking knob and opened the door.

It was dark, but I could still see a figure near the back of the room sprawled on the floor. It was empty save for the figure. No windows… I lifted the gun still unsure, "Who is there?" I asked in the most chivalrous voice I could muster. Just a groaned echoed through the room. "I said, 'who is there?'" My voice was growing louder. The figure turned toward me. His face was caked in blood, and even in the dark I could tell his clothes were bloodstained as well. Surrounding him was a large puddle of the dark thick crimson liquid. Around his wrists and ankles were silver chord. I struggled to make a face out of the hideous scene I saw before me. However, it was not until the figure parted its lips and spoke was I able to make sense of what I saw.

"Ha. Na. Bi," it said, syllable by syllable. "You have to get out! Run!" I froze; I could feel the blood in my body slow as realization washed over me. I made my way over to the figure and sunk to my knees. I did not pause as I lifted my free hand to wipe some of the blood away from his eyes. Large indigo orbs stared back at me with fear. I felt my throat close and tears spill over. I pulled the mangled body of the person into my arms and cried over him.

This was it, what I'd been looking for. And despite his horrid exterior, in that moment of horror my life felt whole again. As if the tear through my body had finally healed, not disappeared, but healed. I felt…calm. And in the few seconds that I clung to him I knew that every doubt I'd had about my feelings was in vein. I had my life back, in my arms, and I wouldn't let go.

"You have to go," he chocked out. I shook my head violently, "I'm not leaving you, come on, I'm taking you home." I reached for the chord that was keeping his wrists together, he looked so weak… "Move away from him," a voice said behind me. I turned and glared icily. "Sven, it's so nice to meet you," I said through gritted teeth. His eyes were menacing silver. "Step away from him."

I stood and glared at him, "I'm just here for Itachi, let me go without any trouble." Sven smiled at him and tossed his rust colored hair to the side. "I don't think so little princess. That was the agreement before you broke the rules." He walked toward me, still smiling. I stood my ground even when Itachi whispered fiercely to run.

Sven's hand flew to my chin and I pressed the gun in my hand against his throat. His grin widened. "You going to shoot me?" My eyes hardened. "You…you did this to Itachi!" I pressed harder against his throat. "Just following orders, Miss. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish the job." Sven's hand flew down to hold my wrists and backed me against the wall. "Let go!" I screamed at him. He just grinned and ran his nose down my jaw line. "Ahh…" he shuddered, "you smell so good…" Itachi released a deep hiss from his lips, "Stay away from her!"

Sven didn't mind him but followed an invisible trail down my chin to my neck and licked the skin there. I squirmed trying to free myself. "I swear if you touch her I'll kill you!" Itachi screamed. Sven opened his mouth and bit into my neck. The pain was not as intense as I thought it would be. It was an odd feeling, like something was pushing against me. He released me quickly. I gripped my neck and forced my eyes shut. I felt like I was falling and quickly. "Hanabi! You bastard! What did you do to her?"

I wasn't in pain…I was confused. I opened my eyes and looked to Itachi to reassure him I was okay. I turned and glared at Sven again. He grinned greedily at me. "The reason I called you here was to explain to you how this is going to work," he said tossing a small vile at the pavement in front of Itachi. It shattered and blood leaked out. Itachi groaned and curled into a ball. "You know you want it Itachi Uchiha. Go ahead, drink it." I screamed ripped from my Itachi's lips, "I can't…It will hurt!!!" My eyes went wide as I watch Itachi lick up the small puddle and squirm. "What did you do?" I asked. When Sven didn't answer I repeated not so quietly this time. "What did you do?!" Sven frowned at me, "If you listen to what I have to say, I'll let him go. Now, in four years your transformation will be complete. In four years you will become one of us, a vampire. There is nothing you can do to accelerate or decelerate this process. At this time you will become queen, ruler of vampires, but before you transform you are going to come to a forked road when you must decide whether you are going to kill or destroy. You will understand fully in the future. Know that my leader will be fighting against you every step of the way, that is all." I didn't care what he had to say. I wanted him to fix Itachi, I pointed the gun at him, "Now fix Itachi! Do it now!" He grinned darted forward and around me to the door. I would have followed had it not been for Itachi's screams of agony.

I ran back to Itachi willing my brain to work. Itachi screams drowned out my thoughts. I grabbed his face and held it between my hands. "What's wrong?! Please, I need to know what's wrong!" He thrashed his head from side to side. "Hanabi, you have to leave. Leave before I can hurt you!" I sifted through my thoughts trying to find something, anything, that would cure Itachi of his pain. I looked to the open door and forced my voice to work again.

"**SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!"**


	14. I'm Yours

Chapter 14

I'm Yours

I looked at Itachi carefully. He lay motionlessly on the leather couch in his room. Once we had Itachi we quickly traveled back to Japan and treated him at his home. I wasn't allowed to be near him until long after he was treated. Domonic and the rest of the coven had returned including Zephr and Kneese after they learned of Itachi.

I sat quietly beside Sasuke staring at Itachi's face. "Is he sleeping?" I asked. Sasuke exhaled loudly. "No. He's in a kind of trance right now. His body is repairing itself from the inside." I nodded. I could still remember the sound of Itachi's screaming filling my ears and shuddered. "What's wrong with him…" Sasuke took my hand gently. "He was fed dead man's blood…But he'll be okay, don't worry, Hanabi."

"Dead…man's blood?" I asked confused. "It…it's like a human consuming…urgh I doubt there is a fair way to give example… It tears the inside of our bodies apart. The pain is unimaginable unless of course you've experienced it before. It can't kill us though… But once you consume enough, like my brother did, you will be begging for death." I swallowed audibly, "Will he…wake soon?" Sasuke nodded slightly. "Can he hear us?" He nodded again.

I leaned my head against Itachi's arm and closed my eyes. I felt Sasuke's hand gently sweep across my back as he rose to give me time alone. I remember suddenly feeling tired, my eyes refused to open. I had enough strength and energy left only to lift my hand and place it in the palm of his. Before sleep pulled me into its clutches I felt his fingers close around mine and a smile spread slowly across my face as sleep pulled me deep into itself and the coolness of Itachi's body radiated onto mine.

________________________________________________

I awoke. I had been moved from Itachi's bedside to the bed itself. I rolled over searching for his face. In my haste to find Itachi I almost fell from the bed. A pair of hands, hard and cold, caught me. He placed me back on the center of the mattress. Itachi swept his hand across my face and gently stroked my cheek.

"Itachi…you're awake!" I chocked out, my voice going hoarse. Something was different about his eyes…they weren't the deep indigo that I so much enjoyed looking into, a watery silver replaced them. He smiled gently at me. "Yes," he said. "I'm here, Hanabi." To see him smile and hear peace in his voice was something I hadn't experienced in months… Everything flew at me incredibly fast then. Hagami, after the hours I'd spent with him, I'd have to hurt him…wouldn't I? My father… what would _he_ do?! And Itachi…he didn't want me, I suddenly remembered. He was only with me until the shock was gone…then…

My hand flew to my face and I heard a ripping noise echoing through the room. Itachi's cold arms pulled around me, "Hanabi, breathe, breathe." I realized then that the noise was me; I was sobbing loudly, tears falling heavily from my eyes. I pressed my face against Itachi's chest, soaking his t-shirt with my tears. I cried for what seemed like hours. But Itachi never left my side and his grip on my body never loosened.

"I'm so sorry," I said through my sobs, my voice being muffled by Itachi's shoulder. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to put you in this position, I'm so sorry, Itachi." He moved his hands to my shoulders and held me out to look at my face. His odd silver eyes were filled with confusion. "I wish I could know what you think," he said squeezing my shoulders slightly. "What do you mean position?"

I looked down into my lap ashamed. "You don't want me…I'm just keeping you here longer when you just want to be away. I can see it in your eyes…" I saw his body tense and his jaw lock. He dropped his hands from my shoulders and covered his face. I tried not to look at him in fear that I'd angered him.

"I can't believe you," he said finally. I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes awaiting his fury. But it never came. "I can't believe you actually thought that…" he mumbled broken. I opened my eyes to see his face again. It looked like he was in pain, like someone had punched him in the gut.

"After all the time we've spent together, and ever single moment, I didn't think you would be swayed so easily. Hanabi, you've changed me…I don't know how to explain it but the feeling I have when I'm close to you is like…euphoria. Constant perfection because you are near, and because I'm a genuinely selfish person I have to have you. I didn't believe that you would be so quick to think…that I didn't want you. Do not be sorry, you did nothing wrong. You trusted me and I betrayed you in a way that no man should ever betray someone. Believe me, I want nothing more than to rot in the deepest pit of hell where I belong for ever hurting you."

Itachi slowly, timidly slid his large hands into mine. I bit my lip not wanting to start crying again… "But…you said…I thought that's what you wanted…" Itachi was shaking his head before I even finished the sentence. "I want you, I love you. Nothing either of us say or do is ever going to change that." He stopped and sighed deeply. Itachi leaned forward to rest his head in the crook on my neck. "The past few months I've been away I was looking for the man with the yellow eyes, from your dream. I selfishly thought that if I left you and figured out someway to stop the dreams that you would be able live a fairly normal life; you wouldn't be able to get hurt anymore. I was so stupid… When I close my eyes I just see you alone in that field, eyes wide, and dripping wet from the rain, like a tiny kitten. It tore me apart to see you like that…part of me was hoping that you would follow, I even ran at a pace that I knew you'd be able to keep. Hanabi, I am so sorry. I know my apology doesn't mean much but I am genuinely sorry. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness so I'm not asking for it, just that you know that I never ever meant to hurt you like I have."

I lifted my arms timidly to wrap them around his body. I crushed myself to him, begging silently for more. He lifted his head and stared at me. I forced myself to form words, the silence was deafening. "I love you," I managed to say. He gawked at me as if about to protest but I didn't want to hear it. He still wanted me, he always had, and that was what mattered. Before he could say anything I pressed my lips against his.

Thousands upon thousands of people across the globe own laptop computers but even though so many own them many don't realize how easily the battery runs out. People think that if they unplug that the battery will last them hours, but they don't realize that the monitor slowly starts to dull. Sometimes we have it pointed out to us that the battery is dying, but even then we think we can still continue running on almost empty. There are then two scenarios that can occur. We can ignore the alert bar that tells us that the battery is about to die and wait until our laptop is completely dead, the screen gone, everything you were working on gone. Or we can make and attempt, we can plug our computer back in and we're shocked by how incredibly dull or monitor actually was. It gets brighter quickly, as if the battery was full the entire time. I was glad I had chosen the second scenario. In that one moment, everything was right. My 'battery' was full. I could finally see how incredibly pathetic my life was without its main staple crop: Itachi.

He pulled away smiling down at me, "Let's go downstairs, they're waiting for us."


	15. Reunion

Chapter 15

Reunion

I walked euphorically beside Itachi as he led me down the staircase to his family. Kneese was the first to embrace me. "Oh Hanabi! I've missed you so much, I'm so glad you and Itachi are safe!" I chuckled, or tried to, Kneese had me in her arms so tight I could barely breathe. She finally released me and I was greeted by the rest of the family. I was showered in hugs and kisses by Kai-El and Domonic and was practically broken in half by Michel and Zephr. Hidan and Sasuke stayed near the back of the group. It didn't surprise me, Sasuke was a naturally antisocial person, Hidan couldn't stand me so I didn't feel bad.

I was laughing and smiling with Kneese when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and froze, I hadn't expected it to be her and I definitely hadn't expected her to be so _close_. "Hanabi?" Hidan said nervously. "Yeah?" I almost fell backwards when she threw her arms around my neck. "Thank you…thank you so much for rescuing Itachi." The room grew silent as Hidan thanked me. She timidly detached herself from me then looked to Itachi. I blushed and looked away. It was odd having something like this coming from Hidan. "You're welcome," was the only thing I managed to say.

I looked up to Itachi whose head was turned toward the door, across his face was a grimace. Hidan inhaled deeply then her hands flew to her nose. "What is that disgusting smell?!" Dom sighed and walked toward me, "You ready to face your father?" I arched my eyebrows. My dad? Was he serious? I could live without having to see my dad again. But I quickly realized what his question had meant. I could hear two voices outside. Both I recognized immediately.

Itachi pulled me into his arms and held me defensively. I held my breath as I followed the foot steps to the front door and the knock sounded. Dom and Kai-El seemed to be the only ones who were able to move. They walked swiftly toward the door and opened it.

"Mister Hyuga, what a pleasant surprise!" Dom said smiling at my father and the person beside him. My father stepped in to the house without a greeting, "Hello Hanabi, you should hurry now, we only have a few minutes until we have to leave." I stared at my father shocked. I stepped away from Itachi and toward my father, "I'm not going anywhere, Dad." He turned to Hagami, his face hard. "Hanabi, now is not the time or the place for this childish behavior. Please, let's go home."

I folded my arms over my chest defiantly, "I am home and I'm not leaving now or ever." Hagami finally spoke, "Please Hana, just come." I glared at my friend. How could he do this to me?! "I said I'm not leaving, Hagami! And neither of you can make me!" My father sighed deeply. "Hana, I'm sure these are lovely people but you have been making poor choices which have been affecting the family and I cannot let you continue to make a laughing stock out of me." I snorted in disbelief.

"Dad, this is because of Itachi, isn't it? We let me explain something to you, I love him. And just because you don't approve doesn't mean I'm ever going to stop!" My father stepped toward me glaring, his lavender eyes had somehow found a way to burn. "Why are you still with him? He left you did he not? I chose a husband for you long ago, and rest assured, Hagami wouldn't do that to you. What does this…boy have that Hagami does not? Is it because of the looks? The money?"

I did all I could to restrain from slapping my father. He was questioning my relationship because it made him look bad?! "Or is it something else? Hanabi, are you having a sexual relationship with his boy?" I knew I blushed deep scarlet, but not out of guilt, more out of embarrassment. "What if I am?!" It slipped out before I could think but it was too late, the fuse had been lit, I was on a killing spree. "Maybe I _am _sleeping with Itachi, what are you going to do about it?! I'm never going to marry Hagami whether you want me to or not!"

I saw my father's face go white and Hagami's jaw drop. My father's fist rose and he slung it across my face. I fell to the side as the pain and shock settled in. Of course my _real_ family rushed to my aid. Kai-El held me in her arms, Kneese and Hidan were knelt by my side glaring up at my father. Michel, Zephr, Sasuke, Itachi, and Domonic stood in front of me. "I think it would be best if you left now," Domonic said harshly. "Now listen to me, that is my daughter, she is my property and I will do with her what I please!" he retorted fuming. I could see Hagami staring at me with wide eyes that clearly read 'I'm so sorry'.

"Hanabi, is not some lot to be bought and traded, she is not property and while you are in this town, you will _not _refer to her as such," Sasuke said through clenched teeth. "It would be wise for you to leave," Zephr said growling. I turned to look up at Itachi, he was trembling with fury. I held my hand against my jaw which was bleeding. "She said she wanted to stay, so you and your little friend can leave," Itachi hissed. "Hanabi, if you don't come with me, I will disown you…" Two years ago that would have scared me. Two years ago I would have been afraid of it. Now this was exactly what I wanted. "I don't care! Just stay away from us!" I screamed past Kai-El's arms. I heard someone swallow loudly, probably Hagami. "If that's how you want it…" There was a slight silence then the sound of the door closing.

The intensity in the air immediately vanished. Itachi was at my side in a second. "Oh, Hanabi, are you okay?" I nodded as he pulled from his mother's arms into his own. "Dom, can you get an ice pack?" he asked while inspecting it. "Watch out, it's bleeding," I said before he could get too close. As if my comment had been slightly entertaining he chuckled and leaned in to examine it. "It's fine, just a bandage is all it needs," he kissed my forehead then looked down into my eyes.

The silvery tone had not left his eyes yet, but he looked into mine fiercely. "You should have gone with them…" I felt a pang in my chest. "Please…don't say that. You're trying to protect me from you…the last time you did that, you almost died. So please, don't say things like that anymore…okay?" He smiled at me and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, my lips shaping to his. He pulled away too soon as always, "Alright, Love. Okay."

I looked into my eyes and felt…freedom. I felt love and happiness and I felt relief. It was wonderful to look at him and know he wanted me. He didn't have to say he did, I could see it. I was with my family. I took his hand and placed it against my chest so he could feel the throb of my heart, the numbered throbs… I knew he was thinking the same thing as I was at that moment, but he looked down at his hand and grinned. "Let's just be us for now," he whispered. I nodded and let him have his wish. This was how it would be now. Me and him together, and the sound of my heart to remind him of what I was: human.

I was suddenly very thankful that Itachi couldn't read my mind. Because that's what I was, a fragile, breakable human… For now.


	16. Epilogue

Chapter 16

Epilogue

I yawned quietly as Itachi and I waited ever so patiently for our company to arrive. It felt as if hours had passed as we waited in the car with the window rolled down. "You can go to sleep, you know," he said to me frowning. I groggily turned my head toward him. "I'll go to sleep when you go to sleep."

"You're so stubborn. It's not like we'll kill each other," he said softly. I rolled my eyes. As if. There was no way I was going to let Hagami talk to Itachi without my supervision.

That was the reason we were there at the Hogosha city limits. Hagami and his pack had business to settle with Dom's coven. "Why is he so late?!" I screamed in frustration staring at the small time reading on my cell phone. It was 11:55. I needed to be back in my dorm room at 12:30! "Calm down, Love. He's here." I followed the direction in which he was staring. I of course didn't see anything but he stared intently on a shadow near a building side.

"Come on," I said as I left the car. Itachi followed cautiously. "Alright, Kiera, we're here now lets get the over with," he said impatiently. A large wolf stepped out of the shadows; behind him were two other wolves. The large one I recognized was Hagami and the dark chocolate brown one I recognized as Kazu. The third I couldn't put my finger on but he glared at me, his hatred flooding the air.

"Yes, I understand you're rules. My coven will know not to intrude on your land," Itachi said, though I wasn't sure to whom. Itachi scoffed humorlessly, "Of course we don't attack humans. Stupid question." There was a small period of silence and my eyes darted between Wolfy Hagami and Itachi.

Hagami walked toward me and Itachi stepped between us. An evil hiss ripped from between his lips. Hagami hunched forward, his ears pressed down against his skull bearing his teeth. "Itachi, its okay," I said soothingly, holding his hand. He looked as if he were contemplating wether or not to let me see Hagami. He finally did step aside but his body never relaxed.

"Hey, Hagami…" I said looking into his dull gray eyes. He walked behind me and pushed me forward using his head. He continued pushing me forward stopping every few seconds. "Hagami…what are you doing?" I asked as we walked further and further away from Itachi. I was in the middle, between the pack and Itachi. I looked at Hagami wide eyed. "Hagami…what…" Itachi interrupted me.

"The dog wants you to choose…" he said looking down at his feet as if the lacing of his shoes had somehow become incredibly interesting. I looked to Hagami who now stood with his pack. Choose? How could I… Itachi was my life, Hagami was my best friend. How was I supposed to choose?

A loud bark erupted from one of the werewolves. The other, Kazu, joined in the howling. Hagami remained silent

My breath was beginning to quicken. I closed my eyes and ran toward the one I'd chosen. His arms wrapped around me and caught me before I could run past him. I looked back at the three wolves. Hagami glared intently at Itachi. "I've already promised her that. Should she ever want to leave, she can. It's not as if I'm holding her hostage," Itachi growled. Hagami lowered his head and turned, not looking back at me. I felt a pang of guilt flood through my being as I watched him run away.

Was this how it was going to be now? Hagami versus Itachi? Me always having to choose? I hoped my best friend knew that I'd always choose Itachi…though it broke my heart to do so. My arms wrapped tightly around Itachi's waist. "Come now. It's getting late," he whispered soothingly into my ear.

He led me back to his blue car in silence. Not giving me any hint of relief, anger, anything. Of course, like the gentleman he is, he opened my door for me and ran to the other side to climb in. His car purred to life and he quickly drove down the road leading back to school. I looked up at him cautiously.

"I love you."

He looked down at me and smiled weakly. "I love you too. I'm sorry you had to choose." I frowned, I couldn't stand when he pulled the self guilt card. "Don't be sorry. He asked me to choose and I chose you. And should I be put in that same position again, I'll choose you every time."

This response was not one that pleased him. He grimaced and turned back to the road. "I know. But don't feel that it's your duty." I scoffed in disbelief. "Itachi, I'm choosing you because I love you, not out of…pity." His expression did not soften. I gently reached out to grab his arm, I saw him flinch but I was confident. "Itachi…my heart is yours," it was so 'mushy gushy', it felt odd to say. "And mine is yours," he said with a small grin tugging at his lips. "For forever," I added leaning against him. He floored the gas pedal and we shot forward. The speedometer read 110. "And for always, Hanabi," he said kissing my forehead. I was too pleased to tell him to keep his eyes on the road. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

The moment was a perfect one. One we'd remember. At least it was perfect until we turned the corner. I was sure, even if I didn't have my acute sense of hearing, I would have been able to hear it over the dull purr of the car engine. The broken howl of a wolf in the distance.


	17. ALERT!

For all the followers of my bird series, just so you know, a MUCH better remake of my stories have been posted on . With original characters, and a slightly different plot line, but don't worry nothing too drastic. Right now I only have the first one posted and it's not finished yet. It will be much longer than the fanfiction though. I hope you guys read it! I'm working really hard on it, just for you!


End file.
